


Neutral Zone

by CappuCafe



Series: Beautiful Moon [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Action, Comedy, Magic, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CappuCafe/pseuds/CappuCafe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has an unknown past, unknown abilities, unusual hair, and the most charming, yet saddest smile. Mizuki is entrancing and she acts like a child...to leave an impression opposite of who she is. Her knowledge is vast and she is the ruler of a peaceful country, Arkania. The people around her wants to know her...and be with her. Read to travel with Mizuki past, present and future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mizuki

A woman with long silver-white hair stepped off the ship at the port. Her ocean blue eyes gleamed with mischief. "Ah, back to Sindria. Sylvia, don't you miss the smell of the sea?" She grinned at her lavender haired friend.  
Sylvia rolled her eyes and sighed. "It's only one week break, Mizuki. ONE WEEK." She said sternly, her black eyes glared at the other woman.  
Mizuki pouted. "Awww, do you not want to stay with our friends longer?"  
"You are the one who always leave them in the dust and suddenly go back without a warning!" Sylvia scolded her.  
"No I don't! I always tell Jafar!" She objected.  
"And tell him to keep it a surprise." Sylvia snapped. "Even though you are older than me, I feel like I am dealing with a kid!" She pulled Mizuki behind her and they went into the marketplace.  
"I am only a few months older! Ah, Sylvia wait up!" Mizuki walked faster to catch up with her friend.  
"Teehee, I can imagine Sinbad's face when Jafar tells them I have come to Sindria!" Mizuki grinned.

Meanwhile... 

"Balbadd's king has closed off trading with Sindria." Jafar stepped into Sinbad's office.  
"What?" Sinbad's demanded,slamming his hands against the table. "They did what?"  
Jafar ignored Sinbad's fury and proceeded with his next bit of news. "Also, 'she's is here."  
Sinbad's froze in shock. "That woman is here?!" He sank back down in his chair and groaned. Not only does he have to go to Balbadd, he has to miss the visit of a once in a lifetime visits from her. She would stay around and chat with them, spar, and entertain, but she would just leave when you bat an eyelash. And probably won't be heard of until several weeks, or months or years passed. And if you just try to stop by and visit, Sylvia,with her monstrous, strength would chase you away before you can distract her. And most of the time she would travel to the other empires and countries.  
"Great timing..." He mumbled.  
"Did I mention that she is only staying for one week?" Jafar grinned slightly. Whenever she was her, Sinbad's would never ever do work. And Jafar would have to keep nagging at Sinbad to do extra work.  
Sinbad's was silent for awhile before asking: "Does the other generals know about this?" He asked.  
"Yes, I told everyone except you, until now."  
"What?!" Sinbad exclaimed.  
Suddenly they heard Pisti's and Yamariha's high pitched voices shouting: "Mizuki!." They were followed by several other voices and then Sinbad and Jafar heard a loud thud.  
Sinbad and Jafar went out into the courtyard and saw that Mizuki had fallen over, pinned by Yamariha and Pisti. Sylvia had avoided them, barely escaping their embraces.  
Mizuki was laughing and telling them to get off. She caught Sinbad's eyes and grinned.  
"How long has it been, Sinbad?" She asked.  
"Three whole years." Sinbad frowned.  
"Haha, I guess I got a bit distracted!" She chuckled as Yamariha and Pisti helped her up.  
"A bit? And what were you distracted by." Sinbad questioned  
"Adventures!" Mizuki bounced slightly with excitement. Sylvia groaned. For her, it was a pain. She rather stay back home on the palace with delicious food and do paperwork and sleep in a nice soft bed rather than going out on adventures and get lost, kidnapped, sleep in uncomfortable places and eat foreign food.  
"And leave your entire country behind?" Sinbad exclaimed in disbelief.  
"Unlike you I am only twenty-two and you are twenty-nine, old king." She stuck out her tongue.  
Sinbad looked stricken. He turned to his generals.  
"I am old?" He asked quietly.  
"Too old to fool around, act like a kid, hit on women, be a single and a flirt, and you should be having kids now." Dragul snorted.  
"Also, you are a king now. You have to do your jobs. And don't tell me you forgot that you have to go to Balbadd to reopen the trade." Jafar sighed.  
Sinbad looked depressed.  
"Balbadd?" Mizuki eyes glimmered. "Can I come?" She asked.  
While Sinbad looked hopeful, everyone else were disappointed and in shock.  
"Mizuki!" Sylvia gasped. "I thought we agreed for only one week and back to work. Are you not going to stay in Sindria?"  
"That's right Mizuki, we are much more fun than that old, player king! Play with us!" Pisti clung onto Mizuki.  
"That's right! We can do all the fun things we used to do when you were here!" Yamariha beamed.  
"And we haven't sparred for so long too! I'm sure this time there won't be a draw and I would be the one winning." Sharrkan grinned  
"That sounds tempting..." Mizuki muttered.  
Sparto's was going to bring out their trump card but Sinbad beat him to it.  
"Say Mizuki, I heard there's a really good sweets shop in Balbadd..." Sinbad began, smiling.  
Mizuki's eyes turned into stars. "Sweets shop?" She asked.  
"Yep. I'll treat you myself."  
"Alright! Sylvia we are heading for Balbadd!" Mizuki ordered, pointing at her friend.  
"What?! A-are you sure? We haven't visit Sindria for so long." Sylvia stuttered.  
But Mizuki had already walked away with Sinbad and Jafar. Sylvia gritted her teeth before following her. She mumbled complaints and curses under her breath until they reached the dock. Mizuki noticed her friend's grumpy attitude and pinched her cheeks. It was a habit she always do to people she's rather fond of or she thinks is cute.  
"You're going to get wrinkles!" Mizuki winked.  
Sylvia rolled her eyes but seemed to be in a slightly better mood. When the ship departed, Mizuki leaned over the legend, pointing to the direction they were heading to.  
"To Balbadd!" She laughed, childishly. She heard a deep chuckle behind her and slightly jumped. Sinbad was leaning over her, watching the sunset.  
"You haven't changed at all, Mizuki." Sinbad smiled.  
Mizuki returned his smile and watched the rippling water.  
"You changed yet you didn't."She replied, softly and pinched his cheeks. Then frowned.  
"You were way cuter when you were younger! Now you are a old perverted king." She started shaking Sinbad,surprising him.  
She let go and stretched. "Well, good night." She yawned a little, leaving Sinbad on the deck who was both dazed and amused.  
"She hasn't changed at all." He grinned before watching the view displayed in front of him.


	2. Balbadd

Once they had landed Mizuki beamed brightly. Today she wore Balbadd's style of clothes. She wore a blue top and long silk skirt, the right side was ripped,revealing the side of her legs. Her white, nearly translucent sash hung around her left shoulders, draping across her chest. Her silver hair was braided neatly and swished at her back.  
"Ah, Balbadd!" She smiled, feeling the breeze ruffling through her hair.   
"Despite the monarchy being messed up, you're still going to accept it?" Sylvia asked, clearly a bit upset on going the back on the ship so soon again.   
"The late king did tell me that he had a very exceptional younger son. And I have a feeling he would change the country." She smiled.   
"Do you think he's a dungeon conqueror?" Jafar asked.  
"I don't know!" Mizuki wandered, looking at the goods, displayed in the marketplace.  
Jafar sighed, hopelessly.   
Mizuki looked up and down at the brick road and the marketplace in front of her, frowning slightly.  
"The city doesn't look as lively as it one had been." Sinbad noted. Masrur only nodded silently.  
"That's not the only problem..." Muttered Mizuki.  
"What?" He asked. Was there something he missed?   
"I don't see a sweets shop."  
"..."  
"Why are you looking at me like that?"  
"That's what you're worried about?"  
"I'm just joking. Stop taking me so seriously!" She sighed pityingly. "You really are old."  
"Stop saying that."  
Mizuki giggled and the five continued on. They saw a large wall with big red words: "Down with the monarchy!" Mizuki scanned the wall, which was filled with complaints and how corrupted their government was  
"It really is corrupted here." Masrur stated.  
Jafar, Sinbad and Sylphia nodded in agreement.  
"Sylphia...do you have paint or a pen or anything?" Mizuki asked seriously. Sylphia handed Mizuki her pen.   
"Why?" She asked curiously. Mizuki just winked and began writing on the wall.  
"Mizuki! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Sylphia whisper-yelled.  
"We're going to get killed!" Jafar started pulling on the silver haired girl's arm.  
"Wait! I'm almost done..." She said.   
"Masrur! Sinbad! Help us!" Jafar demanded.  
"Done!" She said proudly.  
Everyone gathered around to look at what she wrote. "King Abhmad is the worst King!"  
"Mizuki you idiot! Do you want to make yourself an enemy of Balbadd's?!" Sylphia shakes her friend vigorously.  
"My country will never become enemies with Balbadd." Mizuki said,serious expression on her face.  
"..." Sylphia let go of her. "What do you mean?"  
"Firstly, they are almost under Kou's complete control." Mizuki started.  
"What?" Sinbad frowned.  
"They are using paper money from the Kou Empire." She pointed at the people who were paying for apples. "Secondly, my country is known to be called 'Neutral Zone.' My country is strong but we don't go to war. The people there are from all over the world. And by now, people heard about me travelling to Reim, Kou, and Sindria. They even know I have relationships with the royalties."  
"What?! You went to Reim and Kou? Without telling us?" Jafar and Sinbad shouted. People started staring at the group of five as they walked past.  
"Haha...I forgot!" Mizuki laughed.  
"How can you forget about that?" Jafar started shaking Mizuki vigorously.   
"You know how I am! We even got lost and ended up like beggars too!" Mizuki said, shamelessly.  
Jafar looked stricken and pale and muttered: "Airhead."  
Mizuki pouted at him and Sinbad laughed. Masrur had a tint of smile, brushing his lips and Sylphia looked like she really wanted to lecture Mizuki.  
"Why don't we find a place to stay first?" Sinbad suggested. This time, everyone agreed, which was extremely rare.   
"Why not that one?" Mizuki pointed at a large, flashy building that stood out like a sore eye. "I heard it's the best in Balbadd."  
The five headed in and the owner of the place, smiled very brightly, seeing that the they were obviously nobles or higher.  
"Welcome!" He rubbed his hands greedily.  
"We'd like two rooms please!" Mizuki beamed.   
"You two can go to your rooms! I'll pay." Sinbad winked and the owner gave them their room numbers. Mizuki started running to her room, chased by Sylphia. "Thanks for the free room Sinbad!" They stopped running when a maid said she'll take them there.   
After Sinbad paid, he said he's going to walk around Balbadd by himself a bit. Jafar and Masrur nodded and retired into their room.   
And so Sinbad wandered around and reached a nice little area with trees and he decided to lay down to sleep. (We all know what happens next.) Soon after he fell asleep, three thieves walked by and noticed Sinbad in his jewellery, rich clothes, and they can tell that he was a noble. They decided to strip him and rob him clean.  
When Sinbad woke up, he felt...lighter than usual. He looked down and saw there was absolutely nothing left at all. He sighed, noticing his situation. He got robbed. Him, Sinbad of the Seven Seas, the dungeon conqueror! He walked in circles thinking what he should do. And he got the idea. He's going to greet the next person or group of people and ask them kindly for some extra clothes. When he heard two voices, he walked out and said, "Hello, there!" 

Meanwhile...

Mizuki shivered slightly and Sylphia frowned. "What's wrong" Sylphia asked.   
"I don't know...but my sixth sense keeps telling me that when Sinbad comes back...something bad is going to happen..."   
Sylphia looked a bit frightened. Mizuki's sixth sense always seem to be correct, no matter how much nonsense it has. And if that was what Mizuki's sixth sense said...God knows what is going to happen.  
Jafar who went past their room heard about Mizuki's sixth sense prediction and paled. What has Sinbad gotten himself into now?


	3. The Idiots

Mizuki, Sylphia, Jafar, and Masrur were sitting in the lobby. Jafar was pacing back and forth, obviously worried about Sinbad. Mizuki tugged on one of her metal vessels, another habit of hers when she is nervous.  
"Calm down, Mizuki." A voice whispered, deep down inside her.   
Kisaki! Mizuki thought, squeezing her gold chain on her head  
"It won't be that bad of a news, Mizuki. I'm sure Sinbad is just doing something idiotic. Again."  
Mizuki chuckled inwardly and loosened her grip.  
Her metal vessel, which was glowing brightly when they were communicating, dimmed. Mizuki began relaxing and sank into the velvet couch when she heard Sinbad's voice.   
She gripped the armrest and closed her eyes, praying that Kayo was right. She heard Sylphia and Jafar gasp and she felt Masrur twitching beside her. She opened one eye and shrieked, covering her eyes with her hands. Sylphia stepped between Sinbad and Mizuki, protectively.  
"Y-you pervert! How dare you wear something indecent in front of Mizuki?! Have you forgotten she isn't a woman who likes naked men?" Sylphia snapped, although she was blushing madly at Sinbad's attire. He wore nothing but a really small jacket, barely covering one quarter of his upper body. His pants was no different than baby diapers.  
"Idiot." The girls heard Masrur said.  
Jafar sighed and told the guards that Sinbad was with them. Mizuki felt the atmosphere relax and asked, "Can I uncover my eyes now?" But she dropped her hands anyways. Sinbad was grinning at her, amused and mischievous.  
Mizuki averted her gaze and noticed a blue haired boy and...another Fanalis?! She also noticed the rukh around Aladdin was surrounding him, lovingly.   
Mizuki immediately forgot about Sinbad, causing him to deflate.  
"Who are you?" She asked them curiously.  
The boy grinned at her. "I'm Aladdin and this is Morgianna." Mizuki nodded, interested in the two.  
Sinbad walked up to them and Mizuki moved away from him slightly.  
"This is Mizuki, my fiá..." Mizuki punched his face before he finished his lie. "What were you going to say, old man?" She smiled, and the air around her became murderous.  
She then turned to them, smiling sweetly. "I'm sorry! This old man here loves lies and women! Please ignore him!" Morgianna and Aladdin paled at Mizuki's actions   
"I am just an a acquaintance of his. Just an acquaintance!" she repeated it twice, while the second time was mainly directed to Sinbad.   
He winced slightly and Mizuki grinned widely.   
"Well, you two need your rest first! Go and get comfortable! Sinbad will pay."  
"Um...Mizuki?"  
"Yes?"   
"I got robbed. "  
"..."  
"Mizuki?"   
"You got robbed...everything?"  
"Yup!"  
"Everything?!" Jafar shouted "E-even your tools?"  
"Yup!"  
"Do you even realize what those 'tools' are?!"  
"Yup!"  
"Idiot." Masrur said, again.   
Jafar looked like he was ready to faint.   
"Sinbad..." Mizuki began. She was shaking and her fists were clenched.   
"Hmm?" Sinbad looked at her, happy that she addressed him.   
"Y-you-stupid-idiotic-perverted-old-bastard of the Seven Seas!" She punched him the second time.   
"Miss!" She called a maid over. The maid looked startled and hurried over. She let out a small gasp to see the purple-haired man unconscious on the ground and almost completely nude.   
"Y-yes?" She asked, her eyes not leaving the muscle-toned man.   
"Bring these two to their room please." Mizuki smiled politely. Then she turned to face Aladdin and Morgianna.   
"I am sorry for my unforgivable actions!" She bowed.   
Aladdin and Morgianna looked flustered and repeatedly muttered: "It's okay."  
After the maid led Aladdin and Morgianna away, Masrur helped Jafar haul Sinbad up.   
"First you need to have him changed and look acceptable! Then go talk to the King of Balbadd like you're supposed to" Sylphia order the two.   
"I don't mind helping! I can draw a mustache on his face!" Mizuki smiled brightly, returning to her cheerful self.   
"No! I still haven't lectured you for your unladylike manners! Did Just not tell you that you must learn restrain! That is why I am always against you going to Sindria, Reim,and Kou! You always get spoiled and you lose your ladylike etiquette and you just become more childish. Do you know how hard it is for me to take care of you?! You're a princess for God's sake..." Sylphia grumped as she dragged the struggling Mizuki away and into their room so she get lectured.  
After being lectured, the two women waited for Sinbad, Jafar, and Masrur's return.  
Mizuki was trying to fuse her magic and her djiin's power together, only resulting it to self-destruct. She sighed.   
"How many times do I have to tell you? Try your best not to let ANYONE find out you're both a magician and a dungeon conqueror. If one person finds out, it's easier for Al Thamen to find you...especially after you developed your own country." Sylphia sighed. She was busy polishing her household vessel: a bangle of silver bracelets.  
"Sorry, Sylphia. But...I don't like having my djinns cooped up. It's already hard enough to hide myself as a magician from my people."  
"That's why going to Sindria occasionally is good for you. This was supposed to be a chance to let you use whatever power you want to freely since they already know your true identity. "  
"But you know how I am! Adventures...is basically my middle name!" Mizuki beamed. She got off her bed and crawled onto her friend's bed.   
"Sylphia! I'm bored..." She whined, bouncing the bed slightly.   
"Geez... I'm not your babysitter! But..." Sylphia grinned evilly as she grabbed a pillow. "I'm only twenty-two too!" She slammed the pillow onto Mizuki's head.   
Mizuki giggled and grabbed her pillow and the two started throwing pillows at each other until one of Mizuki's metal vessels, a gold head chain with a sapphire teardrop shaped centerpiece, fell onto the ground.   
Sylphia cursed under her breath and Mizuki mumbled an "oh-no."  
A blue giant appeared, slouching and hunching over, avoiding creating a hole in the roof.   
"Mizuki!" the djinn thundered. He had spiky hair and was wearing armour. He had a third eye in the middle of his forehead and his eyes reflected all the colours of the rainbow. There was a displeased look on his face.   
"Haha...sorry Kisaki." Mizuki shrunk.   
The djiin only sighed. "I didn't become your djinn to fool around." He sighed.   
Mizuki chuckled and tiptoed and pinched his cheeks. "I promise I'll make you guys free and able to roam free one-day like I am now!" she smiled.   
Kisaki looked stunned and touched to hear Mizuki say something so touching but grimaced when he heard what she heard next.   
"So let me enjoy being a kid for awhile and tolerate me being a kid! Sylphia,catch!" She threw a pillow at Sylphia   
"Mizuki! If you drop my metal vessels again due to your childish antics, I swear I'm gonna punish you next time. You remember how painful it was don't you?" Kisaki's vein popped. Since he was djinn of the Universe and Wisdom, he knows about almost everything, including Mizuki's fears.   
Mizuki froze, recalling how she got punished when she was younger, due to her bad and disobedient behavior. She had to sit in a room full of books about the alphabet and dictionaries. She would have to copy word per word for one dictionary. And the room was completely silent. Not even the sound of rustling of paper and pencil can be heard.   
Kisaki smiled, satisfied and went back into his metal vessel, leaving Micki shuddering. Sylvia patted her, sympathetically.   
"Sylphia!"She hugged her friend extremely tight.   
"Mizuki...air! Air!" She gasped.  
Mizuki let out a tiny "oops" and gave a sheepish giggle as she watched Sylphia pass out and sliding to the floor.


	4. Ugo

Chapter 4:  
Sinbad walked back to the hotel after his conversation with the King of Balbadd had ended up badly.  
"Jafar! Masrur! Welcome back! I have been so bored without you!" She ran up to them, ignoring Sinbad on purpose. Sinbad pouted in response and Mizuki stuck her tongue at him. She walked up to him and beamed. "I'm hungry."   
Sinbad laughed and responded: "Then let us feast with our guests." Mizuki grinned and dashed off to tell Sylphia.   
Soon, Sinbad, Mizuki, Sylphia, Masrur, Jafar, Aladdin, and Morgianna began eating and chatting. Aladdin and Morgianna were busy talking to Sylphia and Masrur, by the balcony. They talked about their powers and how surprising it was to find another Fanalis.   
Sinbad, Mizuki and Jafar talked about the meeting they had with the king. “He said that if we wanted him to open trade to Sindria, we old have to talk to the Kou Empire because now, they are completely under the Kou Empire’s rule.”  
“I must say I agree.” Mizuki nodded at the marketplace beyond them. Many people were paying and accepting paper money. “It would be long before the Kou Empire would be bigger than Sindria.”  
“Indeed. And he said that he was busy with domestic issues. Apparently there is a group of. Thieves called the Fog Troupe. They attack manors and houses of the rich, raid everything and distribute them to the poor. Well...I can see why they’re in such a panic considering that they have a bad reputation and that the thieves would look like heroes.”  
“That explains the graffiti on the walls of Balbadd. Ah well, today…let us feast!” She munched on the food before her happily and leaving Sinbad and Jafar sighing in exasperation.   
“You know that you wrote on it too right?” Sinbad asked. They heard a flute sound and Jafar dropped his fork eyes opened in horror. Mizuki blinked before leaping up and shouting “UGO!”, with her mouth full. Sinbad turned around and paled to see a blue giant with no head and connected to a flute standing before him.  
Mizuki beamed up at Ugo. “Ugo! What brings you here? I haven’t seen you for a while!”   
Ugo began to do hand gestures and Mizuki watched intently, nodding and commenting at the right time. The other people watched in perplex and confusion.  
“Mizuki-nee, how do you know Ugo?” Aladdin asked.   
“Because...I...knew him before you?” Mizuki let out an unconvincing laughter. “Anyhow, how do you know Ugo?”  
Aladdin grinned and Ugo returned inside the flute. “Because Ugo was with me since I was born.”  
“...” Mizuki stared at Aladdin for a long time. She watched the rukh wrap themselves around him lovingly, his long blue hair familiarly rustling in the wind, and the happiness he consisted. She stared at this nostalgic scene smiling sadly at the resemblance he had with his parents.   
“Amazing!” Sinbad declared. He walked around Ugo. “So Aladdin, you’re another magi?”  
“Yes...you know another magi?” Aladdin asked curiously.  
“Yes but our relationship isn’t that good.”  
“Who...are you?”   
“Since you’re a magi...I’ll have to reveal myself...I’m Sinbad!”  
“Sin...bad?” Aladdin asked.  
“W-wait...you haven’t heard the amazing tales of a man who conquered the seven seas? The man who conquered the first dungeon.”  
“Ah!” Aladdin had his eyes brightened which made Sinbad hopeful. “Nope!” Sinbad fell.   
Mizuki began laughing at the humiliation Sinbad had gone through. Jafar was also beside her holding in his laughter.  
“I conquered seven dungeons and I’m known as Sinbad the Conqueror.”  
“Wow...but I still don’t understand.” Aladdin stated.  
“Y-you’re a magi and you don’t understand?”  
“Well. I still don’t know much of anything...like why I’m here, what is a magi…”  
“I see…well I’ll explain everything to you. Magi are people who choose the king to rule the country. To us ordinary people, the Magi have infinite magoi. Magoi is an energy created by rukh. An ordinary person uses inner rukh, energy produced inside of the body. However magis can use rukh from their environment since they’re loved by the rukh.”  
“Ah…”  
“So, amazing Aladdin I have a favour to ask...you see I don’t have any vessels with me right now and...well are you willing to lend me your power? To capture the Fog Troupe?”   
“What?” Aladdin and Morgiana cocked their heads.  
“W-wait a moment...they’re still too young! Right, Mizuki?” Jafar asked Mizuki.   
“You know…I think that’s not a bad idea, Sylphia. I had to travel the world with Sinbad when I was six years younger than him...a toddler. He even brought me into dungeons. I mastered the sword around age 7 and Sylphia...You mastered a household vessel when you were 12. Based on our experiences...Aladdin and Morgiana are a bit late on experiencing and training. This would be the perfect opportunity.”  
“Ah well...I was Aladdin’s age…” Sylphia said.  
“Correct! And she had proper training!” Jafar retorted.  
“But we learned through travelling the oceans by ourselves…” Mizuki and Sinbad said, clearly not seeing that they were an exception.  
“YOU TWO ARE AN EXCEPTION.” Jafar shouted at the two idiots.   
“Um...we’ll go.” Morgiana suggested.   
“Morgiana?” Aladdin asked, looking up at his friend.  
“I want to see if the leader of the group is our Alibaba or not.”  
“Are you two looking for someone?” Mizuki asked.   
They nodded.  
“There you have it.” Sinbad crossed his arms triumphantly.   
Jafar sighed in defeat.


	5. Fog Troupe

“So, Morgiana, Sylphia, and Mizuki! Why don’t you three stay in the hotel and wait for us?” Sinbad smiled.  
The girls objected. Well, Sylphia didn’t.  
“Um...I can fight.” Morgiana said.  
“That’s not a bad idea…” Sylphia agreed with Sinbad’s suggestion. She’s really tired and she doesn’t want to get involved in another country’s internal chaos.  
“Hey Sinbad~ That’s not fair! Sylphia stop ruining the fun! I wanna see what the Fog Troupe is like too...after all…” She took out a rolled up paper and opened it, revealing a giant banner with giant red words on it saying: “Go Fog Troupe!”.   
“Hey Mizuki! What are you doing! You’ll get us kicked out of Balbadd by the king!” Sinbad reached over for the paper but Mizuki ducked his arm. She stuck her tongue at him and grinned coyly as she tossed the paper onto him.   
“That’s fine...we can stay behind...that is if you don’t mind me showing your embarrassing pictures to those two.” Mizuki pulled out a series of picture from her pocket.  
“Just how much space do you have in your pocket?!” Sinbad cried frantically, his complexion paled.  
“Oh a lot! Hey, hey Sin...look! A picture of you barfing right after you said you were going to be able to conquer and save the people from their suffering. Laaaammmeee~ And that’s only one of the not-so-bad photos. I have a bunch that will traumatized you for life” She giggled as she waved the picture high in the air, while twirling. Jafar and Masrur began snickering and Sylphia smirked in amusement.   
“Mizuki! Stop! Fine I understand you can go but please...put...the pictures away.” Sinbad pleaded.  
“Yay!” She gave a thumbs up to the other two girls. Morgiana grinned while Sylphia sighed in disappointment.   
“Right when I thought I can finally stay out of drama…” Sylphia groaned. She dragged herself behind her friends.  
After they had discussed on their plans and where they will be stationing at, Jafar reviewed the formation one more time, on the map he drew.  
“Masrur, Sinbad and Mizuki...head toward the noble’s mansion. Sylphia, Morgiana, Aladdin, and I will head to another wealthy merchant’s house.”  
The group nodded and headed out.   
When Mizuki’s group arrived and was waiting there, Sinbad began shivering.   
“So cold...southeastern countries are so cold on foggy nights.”  
“That’s true.” Masrur agreed.  
“Stop complaining like an old man.” Mizuki teased. Sinbad sniffed then grinned slyly.  
“Are you cold, Mizuki? Come here, I'll warm you up!” Sinbad opened his arms.   
“Disgusting pervert.” Mizuki kicked him in the “part” and he collapsed in pain.  
Sinbad sneezed and went to hide behind Masrur.   
“Stop moving around!” Sinbad whined.  
“Don’t use me as a shield against the wind.” Masrur objected.  
“Hey you three! Guard this place properly! Geez! They only sent three soldiers, no two considering one of them is a woman. What can a woman do? Great! I'm losing my appetite!” He walked away.  
“But he’s still eating…” Masrur stared.  
“Eating in a nice warm room...what a social status he has. Seems unfair, right? Mi...zu...ki…?” Sinbad backed away when he saw Mizuki shaking.  
“That fat pig thinks women can’t do anything? Who does he think he is? Right! A self-proclaimed pig! I’ll shown him what I can do.” She was smiling sweetly...but with a demonic area flowing from her as she cracked her knuckles.  
“Ahahaha...she snapped.” Sinbad smiled weakly. He looked away from Mizuki when he saw a staggering figure coming closer. When it got close enough, it was evident that the figure was a thin, feeble woman with a toddler in her arms.  
“Oh Lord!” Mizuki calmed down with a worried expression. Sinbad rushed forward to help her and Mizuki sensed something threatening.   
“Sinbad! Watch out!” She called out.  
Sinbad leapt back, barely dodging the dagger that the woman had thrust outwards.  
“What?!” Sinbad exclaimed.  
“Guys? We’re surrounded!” Mizuki looked around. The three of them stepped back and bumped into a tree.  
“So the Fog Troupe finally came, huh. It’ll be difficult to see them with all this fog. Masrur!”  
Masrur ripped the giant tree behind them and swung it around, dispersing the fog. Soon they could see the identities of their attackers.  
“Women...children...they’re just ordinary citizens!” Sinbad glanced around in surprise.  
“They have a murderous intent too.” Mizuki bit her lip. She couldn’t attack the innocent, even if they want to murder her.  
“A-are you with the mansion?” The woman earlier called out, shaking. “I came here to steal food for my child. He is the third. I DON'T WANT TO LOSE ANYMORE CHILDREN BECAUSE OF THIS COUNTRY’S HEAVY TAXES!” She screamed.  
Mizuki cringed at their corruption of the country and Sinbad’s mind had replayed what the current King had said to him.   
The lord of the mansion scoffed and tossed a piece of meat down. “Here take this and leave!”  
The mother dropped her dagger and went to grab the food. Before she can touch it, Sinbad grabbed her wrist. “There is no need for you to do this. You can go in and steal as much as you want. Just don’t hurt anyone.”   
“Damn that guard! Do your job properly!” The lord raged.  
“Although I wouldn’t mind them giving the lord a beating or two.” Mizuki snorted as they watch the citizens reach farther from their view.  
Sinbad chuckled. “What happened to my non-violent goddess?” He flirted as he grabbed her right hand.  
“Gross!” He drew her hand away and pulled on his ear.  
“Ow,ow,ow,ow!” Sinbad cried.  
“So what now? The Fog Troupe isn’t here.” Mizuki let go of Sinbad’s ear as she questioned Masrur.  
“Head back for Jafar and the others.” Masrur gazed at the direction their comrades are at.  
Mizuki nodded in agreement. The two headed for the merchant’s house when they realized a person was not following them quickly enough So they stopped walking.  
Masrur turned back, picked up his King, and hoisted him over a shoulder with ease.  
“Haha...Fanalis’s sure are strong!” Mizuki grinned with amusement. “Looking at one Fanalis reminds me of another. Their hair and eyes are so distinctive and they strength is tremendous. Looking at you and Morgianna reminds me of M-...!” Mizuki started cold sweating. She doesn’t want to remember “that man” and she also does not want to spill everything about Reim.  
“M?” Masrur and Sinbad asked, not missing Mizuki’s last letter.   
“M...m...moon! Yes the moon! Hahaha you guys are beautiful that’s why it reminds me of the moon.”  
“Reminds you of you?” Masrur puzzled.  
“I never knew you were so vain.” Sinbad smirked.  
“What? Oh right my name means moon. I meant that...thing!” She pointed at the shining crescent moon above them. “Hahaha! You know! That crescent shaped silver thing that shines!’ She started waving her hands a little too energetically out of desperation.  
“...” There was a moment of awkward silence and Masrur put Sinbad down.  
“What’s that?” Sinbad pointed at red smoke coming from the merchant's house.   
“It contains some type of drug.” Masrur answered, while sniffing the air.  
“Let’s hurry.” Mizuki began running, followed by Sinbad and Masrur.  
As they approached the site, they were a bit too late. Jafar filled them in, explaining to them about the troupe leader, what weapons they used, etc. Sylphia landed from somewhere high above them and beside Mizuki.   
“The man those two were looking for, named Alibaba, was the leader of the troupe. The poor lad is quite disheartened.” Sylphia sympathized.  
“Your homeland accent is showing.” Mizuki smiled. Sylphia had a habit of her homeland tongue showing whenever her feelings are really deep.  
Sylphia turned red and looked away. “I-it’s not like I’m worried about them or anything.”  
“But to think that a dungeon conqueror is in the troupe and unexpectedly, a friend of a magi.” Sinbad glanced at Aladdin, who’s back was towards them.  
“He’s also called a hero.” Jafar added.  
“Hah! The irony of a thief being called a hero...that only shows how chaotic Balbadd is.”  
Mizuki placed a hand on Aladdin’s shoulder. “Don’t worry...I’m sure your friend has an explanation.”   
Aladdin glanced up, a beam of hope shining in his eyes. Mizuki became worried the minute she saw the hope in his eyes. What if her assumption was wrong?   
Well...No use worrying about it now. When he meets his friend again, we’ll decide what to do then. “Alright! Back to the hotel!” Mizuki used a nearby crumbled brick that belong to a wall as a stand as she used her right leg to step on it and pointed towards the sea.  
“Mizuki…” Sinbad began with patience.  
“The hotel is the other way.” Sylphia finished bluntly. She took off one of her bracelets, which was thin and made of silver. It was studded with small sapphire stones. “Universal magic Household Vessel of Kisaki: Teleportation” The bracelet expanded enough for one person to fit through. Looking through it, you can see the universe for the briefest moment before Sylphia switched the destination to the hotel.   
“Jafar.” Sylphia nodded at the white-haired man across from her. Jafar sighed and in a moment, Mizuki was tied up by Jafar’s ropes.   
“Wha?” Mizuki asked.   
“Toss her in.” Sylphia ordered Masrur.  
“Wait...Sylphia! What are you doing.” Mizuki asked.  
“You were thinking that once we were in the market, you’re going off to buy sweets aren’t you?” Sylphia smiled, while a vein was popping.  
“Sylphia...your aura is dark purple.” Mizuki squeaked.  
“Hah?!” Sylphia said loudly.  
“I’m sorry!” Mizuki said before shutting her mouth.  
Masrur carried Mizuki and walked into the bracelet. Then the Teleportation portal closed and the two disappeared.  
“If I knew you wanted someone to carry Mizuki in and be alone with her in the hotel, I think I would have been the perfect companion.” Sinbad grinned.  
“Like I would entrust Mizuki to a lewd person like you.” Sylphia went to grab the bracelet which had returned to it’s original size and put it back onto her wrist.  
They group walked into the marketplace.   
“But it’s amazing how you can tame Mizuki. If it were us, she would throw a fit and be stubborn until we give up.” Sinbad marvelled.  
“She’ll be even more difficult to handle when it’s you, my Lord.” Jafar grinned inwardly. His comment stabbed Sinbad right in the chest.  
“...”Sylphia went to a sweet’s shop and bought a box of strawberry tarts.  
Aladdin noticed and went up beside her. “You say that you don’t let Mizuki-san have sweet's but you still buy it for her anyways.” He smiled.  
Sylphia sighed, flushing slightly at the accurate statement. The group were heading back for the hotel.“Really...that girl is difficult to handle yet so easily bribed. I still remember what happened in Reim...that idiot was immediately bribed the moment ‘he’ found out she liked sweet's.” The hotel was close in view.  
“He?” Sinbad’s eyes turned into glistening daggers the moment he heard their conversation. “Reim? What in the Heavens have you two, or more like, Mizuki been doing?!”  
“Er well…” Mizuki was waving eagerly with a Masrur who looked worn out, even under his stoic composure.  
Sylphia plopped the box into Mizuki’s hand. Mizuki’s eyes sparkled.  
“Mizuki...they want to know what happened at Reim.” She whispered.  
Mizuki had already opened the box and took out a tart. She was about to take a bite but replied first. “Hmmm...but we need to find Alibaba and bring him back for him to get a chance to speak with Aladdin first, right Morgiana?” Mizuki took a large bite and melted in happiness.  
Morgiana looked surprised at how Mizuki spoke her mind and nodded.   
“Then go and find him. Everyone else is going to sleep right? Right! Let’s go.” She grabbed Sylphia and walked into their room, not letting anyone else have a say.  
Mizuki slammed the door shut and breathed in relief. “Honestly...Sinbad is just too sharp.”   
Sylphia smiled. “That was a smooth escape, Princess.”   
Mizuki glared at Sylphia for using her title before sighing in agreement.


	6. Alliance

“So…how did we end up eavesdropping?” Sylphia asked, with her arms crossed as she watched Mizuki, Sinbad and Jafar leaning against the wall.  
“Shh...We can’t hear!” Mizuki frowned before concentrating against the wall again.  
Sylphia immediately directed an icy glare at Sinbad. “This is exactly WHY I dislike, no, DESPISE, Mizuki visiting Sinbad. You two always get into some sort of trouble and he causes a very bad and disgraceful influences on Mizuki.”  
Sinbad sweated but pretended to ignore her.  
“I must say...Sinbad is the worst role model a person can be.” Jafar agreed without hesitation.  
“Don’t say that when you’re eavesdropping too!” Sylphia whisper-shouted at Jafar.  
“Well, I understand the situation now…” Sinbad.  
“Well...that’s reassuring that Alibaba was the rightful heir to the throne.” Mizuki lowering the cup.  
Suddenly, a large crash came from the other side of the door. Sinbad cringed in pain, since the sound blasted his eardrums. Mizuki leapt up, alarmed.  
“W-what was that?”  
“SINBAD! BEHIND YOU!” Jafar shouted in alarm.  
The wall crashed and people leapt out from it.  
“Wha-?”  
“Our target is Sinbad! Where is he?” A man shouted.  
“How did they know I was here?” Sinbad questioned.  
“Who knows, but you’re definitely not they’re only target! They’re attacking everyone!” Sylphia observed. She gasped when someone was headed straight for Mizuki.  
“Mizuki!”  
Mizuki blinked but before she can act, Masrur flipped a marble table and used it as a shield.  
“Thanks Masrur! I blanked out for a second.” Mizuki loosened her hair and tied it into a ponytail.  
“How do you blank out during a battle?!” Jafar demanded.  
“That’s enough! I’ll clean this up myself.” Sinbad grabbed a dagger and clashed it against one of the invaders. Surprised at his strength, the attacker was slowly being pushed back. The attacker grinned and began to release black smoke from his vessel. Sinbad’s reflexes allowed him to leap back before melting along with his molten dagger.  
“Completely useless without your vessels, aren’t you.” Jafar gasped in terror.  
“Shut up!” Sinbad hollered back. He grimaced at his opener and leapt forward, planting his palm downwards on his stomach, which seemed like a weak punch. Until the attacker began to cough up blood.  
“Hassan!” A woman yelled. She glared at Sinbad and ordered an attack. The group began to close in until Kashim ordered them to go on top of the roof. Mizuki and her party ran up, pursuing the attackers.  
Morgiana was about to attack when Masrur did one leap and knocked down all of the people in his way.  
Kashim glowered at Sinbad, hatred boiling in his eyes. “So you’re Sinbad huh? Take this!” Black fog emerged from his magic item and wrapped itself around Sinbad.  
“Useless.” Mizuki appeared out of nowhere from behind and then beside Kashim.  
Kashim was about to Yelp in surprise before Mizuki ordered him. “Watch.”  
Shaking lay, he turned his head and his eyes widened further, as Sinbad effortlessly dissolved the black fog.  
“Sinbad and I have adapted to seeing unusual magic. Therefore, magic item of that level is useless.” Mizuki grinned and leapt up, using Kashim’s head as a lift before doing a somersault in the air and landing gracefully next to Sinbad.  
Sinbad shared a look with Mizuki, only the two of them would understand as childhood friends, before challenging Alibaba to a duel. Mizuki sat down and propped her chin up. Her deep lake eyes reflected the agitation and aggression of power displayed by Alibaba. She then got bored and began to have random conversations with a pair of djiins: The djiins of balance, Kuro and Shiro. Until she heard Sinbad declaring, “I shall join the Fog Troupe.”  
Leaping up, Mizuki’s hand shot up. “I’m in too!”  
Staring at the pair perplexed, the fog troupe began a confused and animated discussion among each other.  
Jafar, mortified at Sinbad breaking his agreement with the king, began complaining. Of course, Sinbad retorted in a way making Jafar looking like the bad guy unless he did what Sinbad wanted him to do. Masrur simply patted him on the back in sympathy.  
A man from the Fog Troupe shouted out: “Why are you going to join the Fog Troupe? Why would the King of such a prosperous kingdom do such a thing? And his...wife?” He glanced at Mizuki.  
Sinbad stroked his chin, smug. “My wife and I..” He was cut off as Mizuki dislocated his shoulder.  
She grinned at them, not bothering to hide her irritation underneath. “We are not a couple. He’s a king. I’m an involved passerby.”  
The man swallowed nervously and watched Sinbad adjusting his shoulder. “We want to cut the abnormalities of the world.” Sinbad said all serious.  
“Abnormalities?”  
“War, poverty, etc.” Mizuki explained.  
Kashim began to laugh maniacally. “Don’t believe him! Why should we believe in a king who talks this crap about saving us when he doesn't understand us! While he lives his life in luxury!”  
Jafar cut him off by throwing a dagger dangerously close to his face. “Trash like you wouldn’t understand. You wouldn’t understand what he suffered. You-” He didn't get to finish, thanks to Sinbad for calming him down.  
“A-all right! We’ll do what you say! Tell me what to do.” Alibaba said, nervous but determined.  
Sinbad grinned. “Alright, head to the Balbadd palace and speak for your people.”  
Mizuki watched Alibaba object at first then giving in to Sinbad.  
“Sinbad sure has a way to persuade someone.” Mizuki yawned as she prepared for tomorrow. Sylphia glanced at her, catching on to the nostalgic and saddened tone in her voice. However, she kept quiet and merely nodded.  
The next day, Mizuki, Sinbad and Alibaba arrived at the palace.  
Mizuki stifled a yawn as she watched Ahbmad getting provoked the moment Sinbad spoke. She was more awake because of Alibaba’s inspiring speech, although she heard it a million times but said in a different way and by different people.  
However, as Ahbmad was sending guards to send Alibaba away, she became agitated. Sinbad placed a hand on her shoulder, giving the silent message: no. Mizuki was pained to see Alibaba getting ignored by the so called king.  
But being Mizuki, her agitation was washed away the moment she saw a mysterious veiled man entering. “Your Majesty! I hope I am not interrupting anything!”  
“Oh banker! No you’re not.” Ahbmad placed a pleasant tone.  
The banker took of his veil, revealing his disoriented face. It sent a shiver down Mizuki’s spine, as it sent her several waves of headaches.  
“Hey old man!” A familiar voice resounded throughout the palace. Mizuki scrunched her dainty nose and pounded her head to think where she heard it from. Until she saw a man with black braid popping into her mind.  
CRAP! Mizuki panicked and hid behind Sinbad like a small child, using him as a shield. Sinbad noticed this and felt a little joyous, but he kept his composure for appearances. That is, until he saw the man striding in. “Judal?”  
“Hey! Isn’t it the stupid king!” Judal shouted in surprise.  
Mizuki snorted and covered her mouth. Too late.  
“Moon cake?” Judal asked in surprise as he walked up beside the king.  
Annoyed by the nickname yet feeling extremely awkward, she plastered a smile, but cannot prevent the edge of her lips twitching. “J-ju-dull! How nice to see you...It’s been quite a while has it not?” Mizuki began to cry inwardly.


	7. Kou Empire Arc Part 1

“You know Judal? And in good terms too I see. Using nicknames huh.” Sinbad questioned.  
“N-no.” Mizuki looked away, avoiding eye contact.  
“Yes! Mooncake, where have you been? Kouen and Koumei practically sent armies to find you. Hakuei was disappointed and started to go out to deal with more political affairs. Kougyoku was crying along with Kouha. Harkuryuu was like a baby too!” Judal listed off members of the royal family.  
“Haha…” Mizuki looked back into her past.  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
“S-Sylphia...i’m dying of hunger.” Mizuki leaned on a stick. She wore a ragged hood to cover her face, unusual hair, and expensive rich purple ombre dress.  
“That’s because you set off for an adventure only to get lost in a desert. Then I had to use my household vessels to transport us to the nearest kingdom, which is Kou. And Kou Empire was going to be our next place to set an political peace treaty and alliance in trade and travel. But now we show up here, unexpectedly, looking like poor hobos, no soldiers, no ambassadors, nothing, and showed up out of the blue! Once the Kou Empire’s rulers see us like this...WE HAVE NO CHANCE OF GETTING ANYWHERE! I should have stayed back with Chouko! You should be thankful that she is seeing to military and the country’s affairs!” Sylphia shouted.  
“I’m sorry…” Mizuki muttered looking sheepishly at her feet. “But hey! That’s a sweet shop.” Mizuki ran for the shop across the Main Street.  
“Oh lord.” Sylphia grumbled. She looked up to hear horses and loud marching coming. She saw a woman, most likely a noble, riding a horse with soldiers, going down the Main Street. Heading straight for Mizuki! “Mizuki watch out!”  
Mizuki blinked and the horse drew back in fear and started rampaging nearby stalls. The nearest stall crashed and apples rolled everywhere. Mizuki took in the situation calmly and raised a palm, onto the horse’s forehead. The horse tensed up at first at the contact and relaxed, stopping itself from further destruction.  
“Good boy.” Mizuki smiled as she picked up a large, juicy red apple. She fed it to the horse and the horse nuzzled her in return. A guard came in front of the female noble and pointed a spear at her throat. “How dare you stand in the way?!”  
“Hey you-” Sylphia was cut off by Mizuki who raised a hand to prevent Sylphia from speaking.  
“Good sir, it’s dangerous to point a sharp object.” Mizuki smiled kindly.  
“Shut your mouth you useless piece of trash! Homeless people should just stay in the slums!”  
“General!” The lady behind him scowled.  
“Perhaps you did not hear me? I said sharp objects are dangerous.” Mizuki said a little more sternly. She grabbed onto the spear.  
“Why you!” The men signalled the troop to surround Mizuki.  
“General, stop this insolence!”  
“Do not worry Lady Hakuei, I will rid of this insolent scum.”  
“I see that my words cannot reach you. At least one person seems reasonable enough.” She glanced at Hakuei.  
All the troops began closing in with their swords and spear directed to Mizuki.  
“Honestly…” Mizuki leapt up into the air as the spears and swords stricken the middle. She landed gracefully onto the tips.  
“Missed me.” Mizuki touched the tips with her index fingers, and the weapons froze. The soldiers all let go to avoid being frozen. They charged after her with their fists but she excellently fought them off. She grabbed a nearby soldier by the wrist and flung him into another soldier, knocking another three down like dominos. She ducked a punched and grabbed his arm, twisting it to his back then pressed a pressure point, sending the arm limp. She chopped another soldier’s neck, another pressure point, and made him lose consciousness. After several fighting, she finally faced the General.  
The General was about to lunge forward when Hakuei directed her horse in front of the General.  
“Stop, you are no match for her.” Hakuei glared at him. She got off the horse and gave a formal and respectful bow.  
“I apologize for the rudeness of my troops. I am also impressed with your skills. May I ask who you are and where you are from. And your name and hair seems rather familiar.”  
Mizuki smiled. She pulled down her hood, revealing her beautiful profile. “I am just a simple traveller. My name is Mizuki and that is my friend Sylphia.”  
“I am Lady Hakuei, first princess of the first empress. How may I atone for the rudeness of my soldiers?”  
“Food and shelter please!” Mizuki smiled.  
“Oi, Mizuki!” Sylphia protested.  
“They will be provided. In fact, you two will be my guest in honour in the palace.”  
“What?!” Sylphia and the soldiers exclaimed.  
“You cannot do that Lady Hakuei!”  
“What if they’re spies?”  
“They might try to harm the royal family!”  
Hakuei raised her hand and silenced them. “The Ren family is not that easy to annihilate. And this is my final decision.”  
All the soldiers hung their heads and bowed.  
As they paraded to the palace, Hakuei and Mizuki chatted like old friends. Mizuki talked about her adventures, but taking out parts that may make them see a little too powerful or associated with royalty.  
When they reached the gates, the sound of horns rung throughout the court. The red metal gates opened slowly. They walked in and took in the view of the place. It was very different from the style of buildings and gardens they had at home. The place created a zen vibe all over. They were greeted by two red headed men and black braided boy he was floating in the corner, bored.  
“Look, Sylphia! A magi!” Mizuki whispered to Sylphia. She watched black rukh floating around him. “And he’s surround by corrupted rukh.”  
“Mizuki, it’s your fault if we come across Al Thamen!” Sylphia hissed under her breath.  
The bearded red headed men stepped up to greet Hakuei. “Welcome back, Lady Hakuei. I trust you finished the task.”  
“Yes, Lord Kouen.”  
“Oh crap, Mizuki! He’s the heir to the throne.” Sylphia sweated.  
Kouen looked at the two strange-coloured hair women and looked back at Hakuei. “And they are..?”  
“Two honourable guests of mine.”  
“It is my honour, Your Majesty.” Mizuki and Sylphia bowed. “I am Mizuki, and this is Sylphia. We are simple travellers and honoured to be in your presence.”  
Kouen showed no interest but showed etiquette anyways. “I am Ren Kouen, the crown prince and this man..” He pointed to the red head beside him, “is my eldest younger brother and advisor: Ren Koumei. And this man,” He directed to the black braided boy who was eating a peach, “is Kou’s magi, Judal.”  
The magi glared at Mizuki. “You...the rukh really likes you. Who are you?”  
Kouen showed a little bit of interest now. “That reminds me, how did you get Hakuei’s respect anyways?”  
“I...uh…”  
“She has really impressive skills. She defeated my entire troops without putting much strength.”  
Kouen looked around her, seeing a very exhausted army.  
Mizuki bowed again, replying: “I am not that worthy of such praise. I am simply a traveller.”  
“We’ll see about that..” Judal bit into his peach.  
“You all must be exhausted. Go show the guests to their room.” A servant bowed.  
“This way, esteemed guests.” The servant outstretched her hand and led the two away.  
Hakuei watched the two leave. “What are you going to do to them, Judal?”  
Judal smirked and tossed the peach core away. “Just a little ‘test’, see if they are worthy.”  
Hakuei frowned at him in disapproval. “Don’t hurt them, they are my guests.”  
“Yah, yah, whatever.” Judal walked away.  
“Lord Brother…” Koumei started. “That woman...her name Mizuki, her hair colour…”  
Hakuei returned her attention to the two brothers.  
“Yah, she’s the princess of Arkania, kingdom known as the Neutral Zone. Interesting…” Kouen smirked with amusement.  
“Neutral Zone?” Hakuei repeated.  
“Arkania is a kingdom that had a history of no war. That woman, princess Mizuki, was the one who started the country, around the same time Sindria was built. People all of the world came and lived as its first citizens. The kingdom is the only place where different races coexist and the only place where slavery is banned. Their army is incredibly strong, so empires would not try to attack. Plus, they aim for peace treaty, allowing them to access rare goods only produced by Arkania. I wonder what the princess, or the TRAVELLER’S, motive is.” Koumei fanned himself.  
“That country is a naive ideal that came true.” Kouen added.  
“And that is the basis of our goal to unite the world.” Hakuei agreed.  
Kouen stood up. “We will need time before forging an alliance with her.” Kouen then turned and left. Hakuei and Koumei exchanged a respectful farewell before attending to their own matters.  
Meanwhile…  
“Wow! The clothes here are...very oriental! Are you sure I am allowed to wear this?” Mizuki just showered, and so did Sylphia. Both were wrapped in bathrobes and had put their clothes in a laundry pile. She had went through the closet of the guest room they were staying, and saw it was stuffed with silk, elaborate dresses suited for royalty of Kou. But then again, they were staying in the main palace of the royal family.  
“Yes miss. Should I help you change? Or do you prefer another style of clothing that is not Kou’s?” The servant offered.  
“Mmmmm…Can I perhaps have a different style of clothing? Something that allows more freedom in movement, no floral designs, and no frills and laces?”  
“I understand.” The servant pulled out the wooden the closet, revealing another compartment of clothing, styles across the world. She build out an ombre teal green to dark blue silk dress. Mizuki put it on, showing her appreciation. It was long but short enough to reveal her toes. The left side was strapless and the right side was draped by only a little the fabric, which fluttered in the smallest breeze.  
The servant placed a tiny pin in Mizuki’s hair, brushing away her bangs. Mizuki stiffened at first in the touch, but relaxed. The servant seemed to notice this and asked: “Is my presence here uncomfortable?”  
“No! No, not all. It’s just that, the place we were from was a servant free place.”  
“What a wonderful place you must have come from.” The servant helped Sylphia put on a Reim styled, lavender tunic. She loosened Sylphia’s bun and just pinned a lily on the side of Sylphia’s hair.  
“Yes, it is. What is your name?”  
“Lola.” The servant blushed at the attention that she received.  
“Well Lola, you are my new friend!”  
“That will be my honour. But I am afraid I will not have much time to spend with you. My mistress called.”  
“See you later Lola!” Mizuki called out before Lola left. She now looked at Sylphia up and down. “You know Sylphia, you should let your hair down more. You’re pretty this way too!”  
“S-shut up!” Sylphia blushed and turned away.  
Mizuki giggle and pinched her cheek.  
Sylphia yawned and lied down on her bed. “I am going to nap for a while…”  
Mizuki smiled and stretched. “Well, I am going to explore for a bit!”  
She walked around on the cobblestone path laid before her, extremely interested in the cultural difference in Kou.”  
Then she felt something coming from southwest of her. She caught it between her index and middle finger. Looking down on it she noticed what it is.  
“Ice?”  
“Huh…not bad!” A familiar voice called out to her.  
“Hello there!” Mizuki smiled warmly.  
“What’s with you and smiles?” Judal flinched.  
“What’s with you and your sour mouth?”  
“Ohhhh~ She got you good.” Another red head popped out. He had a well styled head ornament and had a rather pretty face. Three female attendants were behind him. The boy caught her looking at him. “Hi, I’m the third Prince, Ren Kouha. Were you the one who impressed Sister Hakuei, and Lord Brother.”  
“Pleeeeaaaseeeee…I get how she impressed Hakeui but Kouen? Ha! What can she do?” Judal scoffed.  
“Excuse me?” Mizuki smiled, emitting dark aura. “I believe if we fight right here and now, You’d be beaten to a pulp, despite being a magi.”  
“Hah? Wanna go, smiling sunshine weakling idiot?”  
That’s it, a vein popped. “You’re on, your royal highness of sour peach cores.”  
“You’re starting to piss me off. I’ll teach you to mess with me.” Judal smirked creating needles of ice.  
“I am soooo glad that the feeling is mutual.” Mizuki smiled dangerously.  
“Uh-oh…” Kouha and his three attendants distanced themselves, hiding behind a bush to avoid casualties.  
\----------------------------------  
Please comment down below! Tell me what you think so far and why! Thank you.


	8. Sunshine vs Peach

Judal waved his wand, signalling all the needles of ice towards Mizuki. Then he flicked his wrist and the wand, sending the needles aiming directly at her.  
Gracefully, Mizuki expertly dodged them. It looked as if she was doing a dance as she expertly avoided them.  
Judal did several other spells, but she just dodged them.  
“What a bluff. All you’re doing is running.” Judal scoffed, creating another series of ice but this time, the number increased.  
“What? I thought we were just warming up.” Mizuki smiled innocently.  
“Oh yes, yes we are.” Judal grinned in delight as he sent the ice shooting towards her.  
“I’m getting bored, MAGI.” Mizuki unsheathed her sword, one of her djinn vessels: Belphegor of the Elements.  
“Oh? A djinn vessel? You’re finally going to show me your djinn’s power?” Judal felt excited.  
“No, I’m not going to use my djinn’s power at all…” Mizuki pointed her sword at Judal, “I’m using just basic swordsmanship.”  
Then time flew for her. She deflected all the ice with her sword with ease, yet so fast that all her motions appeared as a blur.  
“Wha-?”  
Mizuki grinned, before giving her arm a giant swing, wiping out all the ice.  
“More magic tricks?” She asked innocently.   
“You’re mocking me.” Judal grinded his teeth, trying to sooth his anger.  
“I would never!” Mizuki batted her eyelashes before making a move. She leapt up into the air and directed her sword at Judal. “Null.” She murmured. A blast of white light aimed at him. Judal shut his eyes but felt nothing. He opened his eyes and smirked at Mizuki. “What was that, a fireworks show?” Judal laughed.  
“No...look down.” Mizuki shouted. Hey….didn’t she seem to get further and further up? Judal looked down.  
“W-what the hell? I’m falling!” Judal attempted to fly, use magic, whatever magic users did but none of them worked. “Curse you, you smiling, idiotic smi- oof!” He landed on a soft patch of leaves and branches that cushioned him. But he was not light enough to prevent them from snapping and dropping him onto the ground. Ren Kouha rushed towards Judal with his attendants, while trying to muffle his laughter.  
Mizuki triumphantly landed on the soft grass. She walked towards him with a wide smile on her face. “I told you I would beat you to a pulp, MAGI.” She emphasized on the word “magi” before offering a hand. Judal slapped her hand away and pushed himself up, moaning in pain.  
“Ugh, what did you do to me? I can’t use my magic! Turn me back to normal this instant.” Judal then turned to Kouha’s attendants.  
“Help me up!”   
The attendants looked at each other before helping the magi stand up.  
“Oh, don’t worry! It’ll wear off in….one, two three four…twelve hours!” Mizuki climbed up the tree Judal had fallen through.   
“But hey! Good news is that you’ll be taking a vacation from being a magi. Such a tiresome job I personally think it is.” She reached for a peach before calling down to Kouha. “Prince Kouha, catch!”  
She tossed one peach. She steadied herself onto a tree branch and looked around before grinning down at Judal. “Wow, you sure are heavy to break all those branches.”  
“Shut up! And I like being a magi!”Judal snarled, rubbing his wrists.  
“Seems like a pain. Here, catch, Prince Kouha...that’s bothersome can I just call you Kouha, your Highness?” Mizuki tossed down two more peaches.  
Kouha grinned. “I don’t care, either way.” He was beginning to like this woman. She was a lively being, and didn’t seem to like formalities as much as he did.  
“Great! Oh and here’s one more. So tell me, what do you like about being a magi. Having to carry the world’s weight on your shoulders is painful.” Mizuki winced, recalling her past.  
“What do you know!” He snapped. “Being the ultimate being is the best! You can control and rule useless, weak humans and they plead for you for mercy.”   
“...” Mizuki dropped another one, her silence showing her disapproval. Judal, however, mistook this silence for her wanting to listen more.  
“Humans are just ants...they need a supreme ruler to rule them. And they need a god to choose him or her. And that God is me...and all the Ren family are my pa-” Mizuki accurately threw a peach right into his mouth.   
“That’s enough.” She smiled, but a hint of darkness was detected in her tone.  
“What are these peaches for, Mizuki?”   
“To eat?” Mizuki took one and began biting into it. She swallowed and motioned for Kouha and the three women to eat. They looked at each other, not sure if they should eat or not before cautiously taking one.  
“Have you guys not eaten a fresh peach right off the tree?” Mizuki marvelled. “They taste the best right when you harvest them.”  
“Well…” The three attendants began.  
Kouha glanced at Mizuki before taking a big bite. He swallowed it after chewing and widened his eyes in surprise. “You’re right! They are really sweet.”  
Trusting his judgement, each of the attendant took a tiny bite, and soon, they began to devour it hungrily.  
“Princess Mizuki.” A unfamiliar voice called out. Mizuki stiffened and began choking.  
Four heads swung towards her. “Princess?”  
“Wait, doesn’t the name ‘Mizuki’ sound familiar?” One of the attendants began.  
“I-i’m pretty sure there are a lot of people are named after the moon.”  
“And doesn’t the colour of her hair look rather unique?” Kouha examined her more closely.  
“Please don’t say that about me when you have red hair.”  
“Her clothes are from the palace’s wardrobe alright, but it’s such a weird choice...like I don’t think I ever seen a guest wear that.” Judal said, with his mouth full of peaches.  
“Hey, magi...you look like you’re a travelling dancer. Do not criticize me for my style.” Mizuki snorted.  
“Ahem, Princess?” A servant coughed.  
Mizuki sighed. “Let me guess, one of those old redheaded princes’ and that lovely princess guessed who I was.”  
The servant, somewhat scared that she had offended Mizuki, stammered. “Y-yes. The royal family requested an audience. Your companion is there too.”   
“...alright, I suppose.” Mizuki bit her lip, thinking about the situation.  
The servant bowed and turned to Kouha.  
“Your Highness, you’ve been asked to come along too.”  
“Oh, ok.” Kouha tossed finished peach core onto the grass and followed the servant.   
Mizuki frowned at him for littering and secretly chanted a spell, causing her own peach and the peach core to insintegrate.   
They walked through winded hallways in silence. Other than the gentle tapping against the cobblestone floor, no noise was mad.  
They reached a magnificent wooden door that was painted a bright red. The servant curtsied before dashing away to continue with her chores. Kouha smiled playfully at Mizuki, offering reassurance, before placing a palm on the door and pushing it open.   
“Welcome, Princess Mizuki of Arkania.” Kouen greeted. His elbows were on the table and his hands were clasped together. He rested his bearded chin on his hands. Sitting on the left was Koumei and on the right was Hakuei. A red-headed girl sat next to Koumei. Sylphia was sitting next to Hakuei. She had plastered a pleasant smile on her face but the moment Mizuki, entered, Sylphia flipped her head towards her, shooting daggers from her eyes.  
Kouha bowed, before sitting next to the red-headed girl. Mizuki just stiffly stood there, waiting for instructions.  
“Please sit.” Kouen gestured to the empty seat next to Sylphia. Mizuki began sweating. “Thank you.”  
She sat down and was immediately greeted by Sylphia’s angry stomp.   
“Ouch!” Mizuki winced and accidentally cried.  
Everyone stared at her and she laughed nervously. “Haha, it’s nothing! Just received a sudden pain”  
Everyone relaxed and looked at Kouen.  
“I see that you’ve met my younger brother, the third prince Ren Kouha. The only other introduction is my younger sister, Princess Kougyoku…” Kouen waved at the girl beside Kouha. She stood up and bowed, fidgeting nervously with her hands.  
Mizuki smiled and stood up, bowing. Then they both sat down.  
“And, Hakuei...where is your younger brother, Harkuryuu?”   
“He’s busy training...he refused to come until he mastered his spear.” Hakuei looked apologetic.  
“He’s quite diligent is he not?” Mizuki said warmly.  
Hakeui showed a soft and caring smile, which displayed how much she loved her younger brother. “Yes, he is.”  
“Anyhow let us begin the meeting. What brings you here, Princess of Arkania? And I’d like give an offer, a trade.” Kouen hid his cocky smile.


	9. Negotiations

“You...want to trade with Arkania?” Mizuki asked seriously, causing the others to feel a little more reserved and nervous.  
“Yes...I believe that it's normal for the Kingdom of Arkania is used to having peace treaties, alliance contracts, and trade rights with other countries?”  
“Oh, quite! But...you want to trade with Arkania?” Mizuki asked in disbelief. Everyone looked at her as if they somewhat offended her.   
“Uh, Princess...are you alright?” Sylphia asked, using Mizuki’s title to show respect in front of the others.  
“Yes! I am just happy you are willingly to trade with us!” Mizuki leapt up and grabbed Hakuei’s hands while looking at Kouen. She didn’t dare to grab his hands out of happiness because he seemed like the type to get offended easily. Hakuei looked startled but didn’t mind.   
“Wait, what? I mean...we should be the ones thankful for being able to access a wealthy trade central…” Koumei said, clearly confused along with everyone else.  
“But you’re willing to offer a deal with me even though Lady Hakuei found me on the streets, half starved…”   
Sylphia looked at her in horror. Stupid Mizuki! What the hell are you doing?! We’re lucky enough to have then bring up the negotiating without questioning you being in rags! Goodbye my future… Sylphia began to cry inwardly  
Hakuei, Kouen, Koumei, and Kougyoku gaped at her, unsure of what to say. Meanwhile, Kouha began laughing.  
“Kouha!” Koumei gave his younger brother a pointed look.  
“That reminds me, why were you in rags? Um...if you don’t mind me asking.”  
Mizuki grinned mischievously and sat down in her seat. Her hands were clasped and placed on the table and she leaned forward, all business like. Everyone truly believed she was going to say something inspirational.  
“No I do not mind but the reason I was in rags was because….”  
Everyone had their eyes on her, intently.  
“I got lost!” Mizuki beamed innocently.  
As if her words coasted a spell, everyone felt weak and collapsed.  
“I forgot that the rumours mentioned the princess was unpredictable…” Koumei sighed deeply, head in his hands.  
“Maybe she’s testing us?” Hakuei asked.  
Then the royal family began discussing how it was because she put up a front to weaken the enemy and they began to elaborate into her personality. Unknowingly to them, Mizuki did not possess any frightening power that manipulate people or acts to put people through trial. She’s just naturally innocent. And has a horrible sense of direction. However one thing about her that they were not wrong...most of the time Mizuki smiles like a child was to cover the bloodlust and horrific memories of her past.  
The royal family seemed to calm down and everyone began to turn their attention to her.   
“The Kou empire truly wishes to be in alliance with Arkania.”Kouen announced.   
Mizuki looked deeply into his eyes, examining him. “Hmmmm…” Mizuki did judge him but it wasn’t as elaborate as the Ren family had thought it would be. She only test people when they are going to associate with her country and she checks if they are worthy to access her country or if they will break the contract.  
Finally, Mizuki beamed. “OK.”  
Koumei sighed. “I understand it’s difficult for you to accept Kou as an alliance, but...wait what did you say?”  
Mizuki looked at him and repeated her word: “OK.” She then turned got her advisor. “Sylphia, can you get the documents?”   
Sylphia sighed and took off one of her bracelets. She placed in the centre of the table while murmuring: Titania Djinn Vessel of Kaisaki: 4th dimension!” The bracelet began to glow before growing larger and larger. Sylphia leaned forward to dig through it.  
Out of curiosity, everyone in the Kou family leaned forward. Especially Koumei who was curious about this power that was so similar to his.  
“Mizuki, I mean Princess, I’ll be gone for a few minutes. The contracts aren’t in the top shelf.”  
Mizuki smiled and waved, showing her consent. Sylphia stood up onto the table and jumped into the dimension. The portal closed and the Kou family just blinked, not too surprised since Koumei has a similar power, but still pretty shocked since Sylphia’s power was used differently.  
An awkward silence filled the room as they waited. Kouen tapped the table with his fingers, Koumei fanned himself a little more vigorously, Hakuei and Mizuki began to have apolite and very quiet conversations about their adventures, Kouha started yawning, and Kougyoku looked downwards, fidgeting.   
As if on cue, Judal burst into the room, twigs still stuck in his hair, which was no longer in a braid but fully down.   
“Judal? What are you...?” Koumei arched an eyebrow, amused at his appearance. The normal cocky and proud magi was steaming. Kouha and Kougyoku began giggling like crazy. Hakuei and Koumei stifled their laughter, but unsuccessfully, they let out a snort.  
Judal glared at Mizuki, who smiled smugly and began whistling. “Ask that damn woman! Also, why are you even bothering your time with her, Kouen? Are you expecting something from this commoner? Well don't! You’re wasting time!”  
“Are you accusing me of something?” Mizuki rested her chin on her right hand.  
“Damn you! Once I get my power back I am going to get my revenge.”  
“Judal...this is the princess of Arkania. Please show some respect and watch what you are saying...we’ve been waiting so long to find a chance to negotiate with Arkania. And princess, may I ask what have you done that made our magi seething? I’d like to learn a thing or two.” Kouen smiled, devilishly.   
“What?! Her? A PRINCESS?” Judal shouted.  
“I see our countries will be in good terms. Well first of all, I just took away his magic for 12 hours. And then I called him some names. I didn't bother saving him when he fell from the sky either. So now he has branches and dirt all over home. But I guess he’s having a lot of trouble because he always wrap himself in a nice safe, clean borg. He relies too much on magic so I thought, to help this good country, why not start teaching the magi of the outside world.” Mizuki explained, ignoring Judal.  
“I see.” Kouen stroked his beard.   
“Don’t ‘I see’! I already seen plenty enough of the outside world, for your information.”  
“Then why do you call those who have less power, ants?” Mizuki immediately lost her smile.  
“Because…”  
“Have you seen the Dark Continent? Did you ever visit the slums and imagine yourself as them? Why are you speaking as a tyrannical ruler if you want to be God? Have you never seen kings who speak so irrationally fall? Have you never seen those who talk about power and God every single day lose their supporters? How come you never expected someone who can just take everything away from you, like me, and leave you defenseless? If you really saw the outside world, you would experience a lot more pain. You would be more sensitive to what you say. You would always have backup weapons.” Mizuki eyes flashed in anger for a mere second before she regained control. “You’re homework for today is to study the history of kings...now leave please.” Mizuki smiled again.  
“Tch…” Judal didn’t disobey. Even if it was not for a second, everyone sensed great danger and darkness in the anger Mizuki displayed. Judal left the room with a loud slam from the door.   
“Back to topic...Sylphia should be arriving soon.” Mizuki smiled. Everyone calmed down and immediately doubted their opinions. Except for Kouen.   
Once another moment of silence developed, Sylphia appeared from the centre, holding a papyrus scroll.  
She hoisted herself out of her portal and her bracelet returned to normal. Kneeling on one knee, Sylphia offered the scroll to Kouen, head bowed.  
Kouen took the scroll and looked through it.   
“That’s all? The conditions aren’t very profitable for you.” Kouen put down the scroll.  
“My aim is to make my country safe and luxurious. Where people have freedom. And I wish to spread this culture throughout the world by exchanging goods and forming alliances. There is nothing else I need.” Mizuki rested her chin on her hand.  
“Also, this treaty is quite beneficial for you, no? You can access goods through us for items you would normally be unable to receive.”   
Kouen chuckled. “It’s a deal.” He signed his name on the contract. Sylphia took it and gave it to Mizuki. Mizuki quickly checked to see if he left out anything before handing it back to Sylphia to put in her dimensions.   
Mizuki stood up and bowed. “I guess, since negotiations are over, I have to head back and start doing some paperwork for Kou.” Mizuki glanced over at Sylphia, who nodded silently in approvement.  
“Wait!” Hakuei stood up, fast. Everyone turned to her. “Oh! Er...can you stay here longer? To familiarize with the Kou Empire? I can be your guide. And we can prepare a room for you so you can do the paperwork here.”  
“Oh, perhaps another time! We don’t want to bother you.” Mizuki smiled.  
“Also, the paper works are in our country, it takes quite a trip to go there and back.” Sylphia quickly added.  
“But you can use your magic, no? Transfer the paperwork here?” Hakuei motioned at the table.  
“It depends on my princess and your lord.” Sylphia replied calmly.  
“Ah…” Hakuei looked back at Kouen.   
“This is rare, Hakuei. You barely act before asking for my permission.” Kouen hid a smile.  
“My apologies, my Lord.”  
“Miss Sylphia...I would also like for the Princess to stay here as a guest of honour. That way we will be a little more familiar with each other’s customs.” Kouen turned to the two Arkanian girls.  
“Then it is up to you princess.” Sylphia sighed. She needs the two of them to get back to finish up the paperwork. But when she heard no reply, she looked back. “Princ…ess…”   
Mizuki looked like she was stifling herself.   
“You really want to stay don’t you…”  
Mizuki nodded. She looked alarmed then shook her head.  
“Is that a yes or no?” One vein popped.  
Mizuki looked away from Sylphia’s glaring eyes. The Ren family watched the true personalities of the two girls unfold.  
“Hmmm...PRIIINCESS.” Sylphia emphasized the title, to show Mizuki the heaviness of the title.  
Mizuki shivered and began sweating more. “I want to...stay...in Kou.”  
“What?” Sylphia’s smile became more strained. Two veins popped.  
“I want to stay in Kou! I want to eat the food! I want to play! I DON’T want to go back, I DON’T want to do paperwork, I DON’T want to listen to your lectures but I DO want to play with Chouko and I DO want to eat the cakes at home…” Mizuki began muttering, as if she was chanting a curse.  
Three veins popped.  
“You bratty princess, no, spoiled brat! I thought I made it clear in the beginning we were just going on a research trip about that Collidide Flower! But you made the caravan go the wrong way and we got lost in the desert! And you started whining about you have no damn idea where the forest that consists the flower! And then you started rambling about adventures! So I decided that you needed a break! And what was one of my rules for entering a country? Be presentable, already be prepared in case of negotiations! If not, either leave soon or avoid commotion! But hell no you didn’t listen! You decided to just RUN IN FRONT of a army! The hell were you thinking? If you got run over, Arkania would have fallen! AND YOU STILL DIDN’T GET A DAMN ENGAGEMENT. Like I am already giving you the chance to choose your future husband but nooo, you had to turn every single one down. And what next? Right, you started fighting WITH THE ARMY. And then? YOU DEMANDED THINGS FROM THE PRINCESS! And you started fighting the magi, too. If this wasn’t a country who wanted to deal with us, IT WOULD HAVE BEEN A FULL-BLOWN WAR! YOU HEAR ME YOU SHI**Y BRAT?” Sylphia grabbed Mizuki by her collar.  
The Ren family had a blank face on. Too much to take in for them, apparently.  
“She ran in front of you, Hakuei? And picked a fight with your soldiers?” Kouen asked.  
“Yah.”  
“...”   
“I’m sorry!” Mizuki squeaked.  
Sylphia dropped her and sighed, “I need a vacation.”  
Mizuki grabbed her hand and beamed. “Kou!”  
“Hah?!” Sylphia glared at her.   
“P-paperwork?” Mizuki lets go instantly.  
“Humph! Later tonight, we will be discussing our schedule...and continuing my lecture. Please excuse my, my lord.” Sylphia bowed before turning to slam the door.  
“Your advisor is very...reliable is she not?” Koumei fanned himself.  
“Haha...quite.” Mizuki replied weakly


	10. Writer's Note

Hi guys! This is just a quick heads up for the story. Originally, I planned to tell the story about Mizuki's origin and how she and Sinbad met in this book. However, I decided that I will make a prequel about this story, specifying of where Mizuki came from. And to see how she developed Arkania. Peace! By the way, I am so sorry for not updating for so long! Please look forward to the next chapter and the prequel!


	11. New Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I released the first chapter of the prequel of this story. It's called "The Weeping Moon." I got this title since Mizuki's past is pretty tragic...or at least I want it to be, therefore 'weeping'. And the moon refers to the translation of Mizuki's name: Beautiful Moon. And the Weeping Beautiful Moon just sounds weird so yah.

“So, Princess Mizuki, what are you planning to do during this ‘vacation?’” Kouen asked.  
“Well I plan on going around the capital and grasp the economic and cultural differences. I intend to spend time with royal family and...perhaps the magi. I’d also like to talk about future plans for both mine and your country.” Mizuki listed off her fingers.  
“It’s more like a business trip.” Kouen commented.  
“As long as I get to have fun it’s ok.” Mizuki made the ‘ok’ sign with her right hand.  
“If you don’t mind, can I help you with some schedule organizing. There are opportunities I want my country, the royal staff and I would like to have with you.” Kouen waved his hand and Koumei brought him a scroll, ink and a feather pen.  
“Sure.” Mizuki looked at the feather pen with keen interest. She was distracted by the patterns on the feather.  
“Do you like the pen?” Koumei asked, noticing Mizuki staring.  
“Oh! Um…” Mizuki sat up straight, flustered to be caught staring at the feather.  
“It’s from a golden pheasant.” Koumei informed.  
“Oh! We don’t have those in Arkania.” Mizuki blinked.  
“They inhabit only in the Kou Empire.” Koumei answered proudly.  
“Wow!”   
“Ahem!” Kouen coughed. “The Princess and I would like to spend some time alone discussing the schedule with no interruptions.”   
Koumei and the others bowed before heading out.   
“Sorry for the interruptions.” Mizuki apologized.  
Kouen sighed and gestured it was fine.   
“Anyways...I was thinking of hosting a ceremony sometime within these days to symbolize the peace treaty. It’s a tradition for our empire.” Kouen set his pen down.  
“That’s fine with me. Hmmmm...how about three days from now?” Mizuki tapped her chin. “That way we can get it done before any interference. Three days should also be enough to prepare for the ceremony.”   
“Alright. Then we should begin preparing and leave the planning until later.” Kouen stood up and clapped his hands. Immediately, the giant door opened and servants came in with their heads lowered. He gave them his pen, ink and paper to take away.  
“Wait, what?” Mizuki looked puzzled.  
“I apologize, I should have mentioned that preparation takes exactly three days.” Kouen grinned before calling for another maid.  
“Take the princess and prepare her for the traditional alliance ceremony.”  
“Yes, your Highness.” The maid curtsied before pushing Mizuki out.  
“Wait! What are we doing? Where are we going?” Mizuki desperately struggled, having a bad feeling about all this. However another maid came from behind to help the first maid.  
“Please calm down, your Highness! We’re just bringing you to the fitting room to measure you. And make you try on some clothes.”  
“What?” Mizuki looked around and saw Sylphia who was going to the library with a scholar.   
“Sylphia help me!!!” Mizuki cried.  
Sylphia turned to look at her. A confused and worried expression crossed her face. The advisor whispered something into her ear and Sylphia smirked, understanding the situation. She faced Mizuki again with a nasty smile on her face, mocking Mizuki. Before she turned to let Mizuki suffer.  
“Sylphia! You cruel cruel person! I hate you!” Mizuki shouted after Sylphia. Sylphia just entered the library with a little wave of her hand, showing no sympathy to her friend.  
“Now, now princess.” The first maid smiled up at Mizuki.  
“No one will be here to save you.” The second maid opened up the door of a large building. They strolled past several ladies with expensive jewels and dresses, all looking at Mizuki and whispering. They all had something in common: red hair.  
“Umm...They look a lot like princess Kougyoku.” Mizuki commented.  
“They are the Princesses of Kou. Princess Kougyoku is the youngest of the 8 princesses of Kou and the only one who conquered a dungeon.” The first maid informed. Mizuki whistled in admiration.  
“Here we are.” The second maid gestured to a room at the very back. They entered and saw Kougyoku there.  
“Ah! Princess Mizuki!” Kougyoku bowed.   
“Please just call me Mizuki, Princess Kougyoku.” Mizuki smiled warmly.  
“Oh! Ummm...Mizuki...san.” Kougyoku blushed.  
“Mizuki!”  
“Mizuki...San…”  
“Mi-zu-ki.”   
“Mizuki-san.”  
Mizuki sighed. “Oh well...we aren’t too familiar yet.” Mizuki grinned.   
“U-um. If you like you can call me Kougyoku.” Kougyoku blushed even more.  
“Kougyoku-chan!” Mizuki said energetically.  
Kougyoku smiled in happiness.  
“So, what are you doing here?” Mizuki asked, still struggling against the maids who were now literally hugging her arms.  
“To help decide your dress.” Kougyoku motioned to the piles and piles of clothes behind her. “Shall we get started.”  
Mizuki paled. “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.”

During the torture…..

“This one is a nice shade of red, Princess.” The first maid, who Mizuki found out her name was Huamei, pulled open the screen.  
“It hugs her figure quite nicely.” The second maid, named Meiying, spun Mizuki around.  
Mizuki looked rather sick and dead. Despite that, she looked gorgeous. A traditional and short red Kou dress hugged her body. There were no sleeves and her bare arms were covered by bangles of gold bracelets..  
“No! It’s too conflicting with her hair and eyes. Next!” Kougyoku ordered.  
“How about this silver one?”  
“No she looks like one silver thing.”  
“Oooh the patterns are quite exquisite.”  
“It’s too...untraditional.”  
“This one?”  
“Perfect!” Kougyoku clapped her hands.  
Mizuki wore a black traditional dress that flowed in every movement. A blue sash that matched her eyes was tied around the waist to show off her thin waist. The black traditional dress was long sleeved and on the hem of the sleeves, collar, and dress was silver linings. There were silver and blue cherry blossoms patterning on the bottom of the dress. A sparkling sapphire necklace gleamed as a centrepiece of the entire outfit.   
“Am I done?” Mizuki perked up.  
“No...now is for the hair.”  
“Ugh….gimme a break.” Mizuki slumped into the chair that Huamei had pulled out for her to sit.  
“Don’t worry...this time will be really short. I already have a planned hairstyle for you.” Kougyoku smiled.  
Mizuki slammed her face onto the table.  
“M-Mizuki-san?” Kougyoku squeaked in alarm.  
Mizuki jerked her head back, sitting straight. “I’m ok.”  
“...” Kougyoku sighed in relief before continuing to comb Mizuki’s hair. After half an hour...she told Mizuki she was done/  
“Wow~ Kougyoku you’re really good at this.” Mizuki turned sideways, admiring her hair and actually looking at it for the first time. The upper half of her hair was done in a bun that looked like a bouquet and had blue and purple flowers pinned in her hair. A hair stick was pinned to secure the hair.  
“Hehe.” Kougyoku rested her hands on her hips on pride.  
They cleaned up and headed back. Huamei and Meiying were dismissed and they left to tend to other matters.  
Mizuki stretched and sighed in happiness. “I’ve finally learned the luxury of comfort of my clothes.”  
“Are the dresses from Kou really that uncomfortable?” Kougyoku asked.  
“Well, compared to the clothes I normally wear..yes very.” Mizuki answered.   
“Oh look, the magi is coming out of the library! HI MAG-”  
“JUDAL- SAN IS COMING OUT OF THE LIBRARY?!” Kougyoku gasped in shock.  
Judal heard Kougyoku shout and flinched. He look back and saw them. Alarmed, he hid something behind his back.  
“Hi prissy sour peach core!” Mizuki waved.  
“What do you want?” Judal scowled. “I’m already doing the homework you-!” Judal shut his mouth and looked away.  
“Homework?” Kougyoku and Mizuki looked at each other. “Oh…” They remembered the scene where Mizuki had scolded Judal.  
“AHAHAHAHA! So that’s it! Hahaha...what do you know...you’re actually a good kid, sour peach core! Let’s promote your nickname into….Hmmmm...Any ideas Kougyoku?” Mizuki wiped a tear from her eyes.  
“Hahaha...Sour peach puppy? Hahaha...sorry...I’m not really good at this...haha...but...puppy means he’s actually an obedient person...hahaha…” Kougyoku stuttered in between her laughs.  
“Ohh! Not bad!Okay, you’re promoted...magi.”  
“Shut up! I don’t need promotion or you getting mental again like you did in the meeting room!” Judal shouted, turning red like a tomato. “Besides...I just went there to look at Magic spells...no big deal.”  
“Oh really? Then why were you holding this book?” Mizuki chuckled as she held out a book named: “Royal bloodline of Kou”.  
“When did you? Give it back! It’s none of your business…Stupid smiling sunshine hag.”  
Mizuki looked shocked and hurt. She began sulking and started to count grass as she dropped the book and muttered: “I’m a hag? I’m old? I don’t wanna be like Sinbad. I’m a hag?” I’m old? I don’t wanna be like Sinbad….”  
“What are you doing?” Judal asked, picking up the book.  
Mizuki turning around, tears running down her face.  
“?!”  
“Judal-san! You made a girl, a PRINCESS cry. Enemy of all women…What a disappointment.” Kougyoku looked at him in disgust as she hugged Mizuki, comforting her.  
“No! I! NO…I didn’t do anything! I-”  
Kougyoku cleared her throat. “Ahem...a simple apology would be better.”  
“Tch...women are such a pain.” Judal scratched the back of his head. “Look...Stupid smiling sunshine...you’re not hag.”  
“Kougyoku-chan…he’s calling me stupid…” Mizuki sniffed.  
“Judal…”Kougyoku looked at Judal sharply.  
“Just calling her a smiling sunshine is too embarrassing…”  
“Then think of something.” Kougyoku snapped.  
“Princess Mizuki!” A voice called. It was Hakuei. “Lord Kouen wishes for me to take you around and do some activities.”  
“Judal...you’re homework right now is to get me a better nickname. And get it done by the time I come back.” Mizuki stood up.  
“Hah? Don’t screw with me…” Judal began.  
“Or else I’m extending the time you have without your magic.” Mizuki smiled.  
Judal and Kougyoku sworn that they saw devil horns and tails with a angel halo on top of her head.  
“What were you talking about?” Hakuei asked as she and Mizuki walked away.  
“Nothing much, Hakuei.”  
“Hakuei?” The general looked a little surprised to be called by her name so casually.  
“Call me Mizuki.”  
“Alright.”  
“Kougyoku.” Judal began.  
“Hmm?” Kougyoku replied looking at Judal.  
“We’re following them.”  
“WHAT?”   
“Shut up!” Judal hissed.  
“Wow...you sure look pumped up.”   
“Like hell I’m having my magic staying away from me even more.” Judal scowled.


	12. A Trip

“Ooh...are these arrows made from golden pheasants?” Mizuki asked. Hakuei, Mizuki and Sylphia were on a hunting trip. Sylphia was dragged away from her paradise of books to ‘have fun’.  
“Indeed.” Hakuei nodded, smiling.  
“I haven’t hunted for so long.” Mizuki slung the arrow onto her back.  
“I don’t hunt at all.” Sylphia grumbled as they walked toward the stables.  
“Why not?” Hakuei asked in curiousity. She opened the stall to a spotted grey horse. “By the way...choose whichever horse you’d like.”  
“I stopped for a while because of a research project Arkania set up.” Mizuki answered as she stroked a white stallion.  
“And you, Lady Sylphia?” Hakuei asked, saddling her horse.  
“It’s not my kind of thing...And I have a princess to take care of.” Sylphia shot a glare at Mizuki. Mizuki gave a sheepish laugh and nervously pulled herself up the horse. Sylphia did the same to the golden mare she chose.  
Hakuei chuckled. “You two have a relationship that allows you both to view each other as equals. I envy that.”  
“What? Don’t you view me as an equal, too?” Mizuki asked. The three girls and their horses headed for a forest at the back of the palace.  
“Oh no! I wouldn’t dare…I am a mere general.” Hakuei pulled out her bow and arrow.  
“...” Mizuki watched as Hakuei expertly raised her bow and aimed it at a nearby boar. The winds rustled and everyone were still for three seconds as if they were statues. Then Hakuei released the arrow and a soft ‘zing’ echoed as it left the string. The arrow perfectly lodged itself in the side of the boar.  
“Wow...a clean shot.” Sylphia praised. Hakuei leapt down to remove the arrow and it only left behind a small trickle of blood.  
“Thank you.” Hakuei bowed. Sylphia blushed in embarrassment...as she never received such earnest and polite respect.  
Mizuki stared at the boar for a while with a blank face.   
“Mizuki?” Sylphia and Hakuei asked.  
“Ah...sorry! I’m not used to seeing blood.” Mizuki took out her bow and arrow. A rabbit was prancing around and Mizuki nudged her horse to a silent trot around the area.  
Mizuki raised her arrow after pulling her horse to a halt. Like Hakuei, there was a moment of silence. However...it felt like instead of her waiting for herself to be ready…she was waiting for the rabbit. A small wind blew and the rabbit jumped.  
Mizuki lets go in an instant and the arrow pinned the rabbit to a tree.  
“Hey, look! I got it! Lucky!” Mizuki smiled innocently.   
But both Hakuei and Sylphia could tell that it was not a coincidence. From a distance, it was barely noticeable but Mizuki was wearing a dead expression. She didn’t express any joy, doubt or fear. And the way she was preparing...she was already waiting for the rabbit, predicting its move. Sylphia has seen this side of Mizuki several times in battle. Where Mizuki would kill her enemy mercilessly if they don’t submit. And to disguise that...she would always show a stressed smile or put on a saddened mask. But Sylphia could see there was no hesitation, no emotions in her eyes, and no trembling. It was as if killing came natural to Mizuki.  
“Lady Sylphia...why do you think Pr...I mean Mizuki hide the fact that she is used to killing?” Hakuei asked.  
“What?”  
“She handles the prey as if she already predicted it's movement. That isn’t something you can do from ‘not used to seeing blood’.”  
“Sylphia! Your turn!” Mizuki waved eagerly after taking out her arrow.  
“Alright already!” Sylphia clicked her tongue in annoyance. She took out her bow and arrow. A deer walked out.  
Sylphia raised her bow and aimed it at the deer. She lets go of the arrow and it landed barely one foot away. The deer became alert and ran off.  
“N-nice job! You looked really cool! Until the arrow dropped...” Mizuki gave her a thumbs up.  
“Go away!” Sylphia shouted.  
The three continued shouting and while Hakuei and Mizuki got bullseye all the time...Sylphia managed to get one boar.  
Meanwhile…..  
“Judal! My skirt got caught by a twig! Wait for me!” Kougyoku tugged on her skirt.  
“Hurry up!” Judal continued walking. “The servants took the remaining horses after those three left to bring the dead pigs back to cook. Now we’re walking. We won’t catch up.”  
“But...do you even know where we are? We’ve been walking for a while and we lost sight of them.”  
“Of course I know! We just need to find the palace. It’s big and red...we can always follow them when they come back! See, it’s right the-”  
“Judal?”  
“It’s not there…”  
“What’s not there?” A third voice asked. It came from behind.  
“Kouha?!” Judal and Kougyoku shouted in surprise.  
“Where’s your usual servants?” Judal asked.  
“Thank god, we’re saved.” Kougyoku sighed in relief.  
“What? Oh and those three were called away to get my outfit for the ceremony. So I got a rare chance to be alone.” Kouha asked. “Oh and just asking...do you guys know where the palace is? I got lost after training with my djinn vessel.”  
“...”  
“Useless!” Judal shouted.  
“Wait, look! Horses! And it’s the three of them!” Kougyoku pointed at a distance.  
“Team Judal, head out!” Judal ordered.  
“Why is it named after you?” Kougyoku demanded.  
“I don’t know what we are doing but it seems like fun.” Kouha slid his sword in his holder on his back. 

 

Back to the three girls………………..

 

“That was fun.” Mizuki stretched.  
“Indeed...I haven’t had that much excitement from hunting in a while.” Hakuei hopped off her horse.  
“Ugh...my back hurts.” Sylphia closed the door of her horse’s stall.  
“What would you like to do next?” Hakuei asked.  
“Let’s head to town!” Mizuki grasped Hakuei’s hand. “I’ll make you look at me as a equal!”   
“Eh?”   
“Let’s have fun!” Mizuki linked arms with Hakeui and Sylphia. She dragged them to town.  
While the girls looked at the things that were being sold at the marketplace, Mizuki blurted out in curiousity: “Hakuei...you’re not married yet? Nor is Lord Kouen?”  
“W-w-what?” Hakuei turned bright red.  
“And Koumei.” Mizuki added.   
Hakuei looked a little bit relieved before saying yes.  
Sylphia recognized the shy reaction Hakuei had displayed. While Hakuei went to look at spears...Sylphia held a quiet conversation with Mizuki.  
“Mizuki you idiot! Can’t you tell that Hakuei likes Lord Kouen?” Sylphia hissed.  
Mizuki blinked. “Why wouldn’t she? I like Kouen too. And Koumei. And the royal family. And you. And-”  
“No, no, no.” Sylphia stopped Mizuki. “Er...Hakuei likes Kouen in a...romantic way.”  
“What’s the difference?”  
“*cough* You see...er...well...romance is when...a special someone appears in your life and you want to...start a family with them.” Sylphia coughed and blushed at the topic.  
“But you are my family. Sinbad and the others too. The royal staff at Arkania. And-”  
“No! Stop right there! I’m talking about marriage!” Sylphia shouted out in exasperation. A few people looked at them with perplexed and alienated expressions.   
“Oh…I never knew you were this intense about marriage...do you have someone you want to marry?”  
“What? I...no I..” Sylphia stammered.  
“What are you two energetically talking about?” Hakuei popped out from behind Sylphia.  
“Oh, Hakuei! Sylphia was mentioning about how you like Kouen.” Mizuki stated.  
“Oh!” Hakuei blinked in surprise. She looked away from Mizuki’s stare.  
“Mizuki you idiot! It’s rude to state out a lady’s secret.” Sylphia slapped Mizuki on the back of her head.  
“I’m sorry!” Mizuki whimpered.  
Hakuei laughed and Sylphia quickly changed the topic.   
“It’s much more lively here than when we first arrived.” Sylphia commented.  
“Yes...everyone is preparing for the alliance ceremony.” Hakuei agreed.  
“Everyone seems excited.” Mizuki smiled a little at the happy atmosphere.  
“Indeed...the alliance ceremony is where all the businesses are getting orders and then there is a festival during the ceremony.” Hakuei grinned.  
“I’m excited now.” Mizuki bounced. She spotted the cake shop where she was unable to stop at, last time.   
“I’ll treat you.” Hakuei grinned, with amusement.  
“Eh?” Sylphia shouted. “M-miss Hakuei! You’ll regret it! She won’t stop eating! She’s like a monster!”   
“But I have to apologize for the rude things my soldiers did and for appreciating you to become Kou’s alliance.”  
“Mhmmm!” Mizuki was already heading for the sweets shop. The three girls seated themselves and the waiter came over with a bright smile.  
“What would you like?” The waiter asked.  
Mizuki began to drool. “I’d like to have a red bean mooncake, a rice pudding, pumpkin pancake, a custard tart, grass jelly, sesame cake, ….”  
“T-that’s it! Ha-Hakuei! What would you like?” Sylphia interrupted and Mizuki crossed her arms, huffing in frustration.  
“U-um..I’ll take a white sugar sponge cake.” Hakuei chuckled.   
The waiter nodded and noted down their owners in his notepad. “And you, Miss?”  
“Uh, I…” Sylphia glanced at Hakuei, unsure if she should order something, considering Mizuki was being shamelessly greedy.  
“She can have the rice pudding I ordered.” Mizuki spoke up.  
“M-mizuki…” Sylphia sniffed. She was touched by Mizuki’s generosity. Everything she thought about Mizuki being greedy has been taken back.  
The waiter bowed and the three began to start a conversation anew.  
“How’s the preparation going? For you two?” Hakeui asked.  
“Hell…” Mizuki paled. She looked like she was going to throw up.  
“Hell?” Hakuei asked.   
“Being forced into several different clothing, measured, and the only time when I'm starting to think I’m gaining weight…” Mizuki slammed her face onto the table.  
“As for me, I was just gathering scrolls. No preparation.” Sylphia smirked as she watched Mizuki lying on the table with a sickened expression.  
“No fair! Why doesn’t she need to go through all those trouble?” Mizuki pounded the desk angrily. The waiter looked a little alarmed.  
Sylphia flashed him a reassuring smile, sending him off.  
“But you know, I quite liked maids...they’re so sweet. Especially Lola. Hakuei? When can I see Lola again? And who does she tend to?” Mizuki’s eyes followed the arriving sweets eagerly.  
“Lola?” Hakuei repeated. She stared at her sponge cake with her brows furrowed.   
“Lady Hakuei, is something wrong?” Sylphia bit into her dessert.  
“Not really...but who’s Lola?”


	13. Lola

Mizuki fidgeted in her ceremonial garments, as she was not used to wearing these overly fancy clothings. Sylphia was reviewing on the steps to perform the alliance pact with the Kou Empire and was constantly telling Mizuki not to do this and not to do that. Sylphia herself was also dressed in the Kou Empire’s traditional wear: a lavendar qipao.  
“I know, I know Sylphia. Calm down...even a complete airhead like me knows what to do on these occasions.” Mizuki patted her friend’s hand in comfort. THe two maids who were styling her silver hair finally lets go and the clap their hands in delight. Mizuki was wearing a blue themed hanfu.  
“Mizuki-sama...we are finished! Now then, we are just in time! Take your position in the right wing of the Imperial Palace.”  
“Thank you.” Mizuki smiled. A knock was heard from the door and Mizuki answered.  
“Mizuki...I’m in charge of guiding you to your destination.” Hakuei peeked in.   
The maids bowed in respect as the three women walked out. They walked in silence until they reached the hallway which was connected to the grand hallway, where the people of Kou could be seen.   
Sylphia and Hakuei bowed and retreated, to where the other royal family members were seated. Mizuki walked out into the center of the grand hallway and Kouen walked out at the same time.  
The crowd began to cheer loudly and they stopped when Kouen took a gold goblet from the table that was on the table, in the center of the hallway.  
“People of Kou. Today, we will form an alliance with the country of Arkania! Kou will continue to flourish with our new friend.” Kouen announced and took a sip from the goblet before passing to Mizuki. Mizuki looked at the wine briefly, before raising it up and thinking: I’m not a fan of alcohol.  
“For centuries, Arkania had been a country in chaos and isolation. Several years ago, I led the restless and suffering people into a revolution...bringing the country to it’s accepting and free state it is now. Arkania wishes to share its prosperity and it’s idealism with the world. And the first step...is friendship.” Mizuki drank the entire cup, attempting not to wince.  
The crowd cheered and Kouen and Mizuki bowed towards each other. Everything seemed to go well...until the two sensed bloodlust from a far distance. Mizuki grabbed the table and tossed it into the air. An arrow pierced the table.  
The crowd gasped and people began to scream, scrambling to head out of the Imperial courtyard. Mizuki looked at the top of the Imperial walls and saw a figure running. A familiar figure.  
Both Kouen and Mizuki began to run after the figure. Mizuki drew out her sword and Kouen glanced at it. “It doesn’t look like you’re going to use your djinns.”  
Mizuki merely smiled her usual smile. “I can’t.” She leapt in front of the figure who wore a mask. The figure stopped and was immediately on the defense. She tossed several knives at Mizuki before doing some movements with her fingers, causing Mizuki and Kouen getting tied up in invisible threads.  
“Not bad, though you’re lacking as an assassin. Hello Lola, do you remember me?” Mizuki moved her fingers and the strings around her vibrated and snapped. She sighed.  
“That was close...one more second and we would have been minced meat.”   
“Of course...Mizuki-sama.” Lola removed her mask and gave her a pained smile. “Although I really wished you weren’t such a kind person. It makes my job a lot more difficult. You knew I was after you, didn’t you?”  
Mizuki chuckled. “I...didn’t. I had no idea. It was shortly in the evening yesterday did I know you weren’t part of the Imperial Palace. A piece of advice for the future: Change your name to suit your surroundings. It wasn’t very obvious, but everyone here has names in the Kou language.”   
“I’ll keep that in mind.” Lola leapt up and pulled out two daggers as she consecutively tried to strike Mizuki, who dodged each one with ease. Wanting to talk, Mizuki grabbed one of the daggers and used her other hand, grabbing onto Lola’s wrist. Mizuki kneed the girl mercilessly stomach before flipping Lola around onto the ground. Lola coughed out blood and it splattered on Mizuki’s face and garments. Nonetheless, Mizuki continued smiling.  
“Tell me, Lola. Who’s your target? Who’s your client?” Mizuki asked, walking closer with her usual, gentle smile. Except her face looked like a demon, with a smile dyed by splatters of blood.  
“Don’t come closer!” Lola shouted and Mizuki halted.   
“Why? Are you afraid of me now?” Mizuki asked, wiping the blood away, casually. She dropped her smile for one sec, looking at her now, bloody red fingers. She went back to her usual beaming face. “My, my...Lola are you quivering? This shouldn’t even be half as scary as what you usually do.” Mizuki’s smile seemed to be darker than usual as she said the next phrase: “Don’t take jobs that you can’t do, amateur assassin. And taking lives is a big no-no, especially for children.”  
“What would you know? I bet you can’t kill someone who said the words you had been hearing for years. I bet you can’t defy your client, who has great influence over your puny life.” Lola took out knives from her breast pocket, tears streaming down her face. “I’m sorry...I really wished that I could have seen your country...the place that was free.”  
“I’m sorry Lola...but even if you don’t want to, you still have to. I have killed someone who had shown me the outside world, who taught me love, who taught me everything I needed to know. He taught me what was the most brilliant smile in the world and what a kind heart was. Yet I killed him with my own hands. I killed many people against my will. But it’s my duty. And I took on that path myself. Now, I turned my path to a brighter future.” Mizuki gave Lola the brightest smile she could manage while her eyes were screaming with hurt.  
“I’m not strong like you, Princess.” Lola prepared her knives. “Which is why I can’t defy my client.”   
“Princess Mizuki...you won’t get anything out of her.” Kouen drew out his own sword. He was tired from their conversation, though he was impressed with Mizuki’s mentality. “I advise you don’t waste your time.”  
“Wai-!” Mizuki began but Kouen had already cut the girl, ending her life in less than a second. She stared at the now empty corpse...the one that had a caged soul. The one who had reminded Mizuki of her past self. Clapping her hands together, Mizuki closed her eyes, forcing herself to remember her past. She opened her eyes again, with a smile. “May your rukh return with no hindrance.”

Later on the week, there was no need to redo the entire ritual because Mizuki and Kouen had already drank the wine, which signified their alliance. They went around the Empire and began to immerse themselves in the Empire’s culture and daily lives.  
Judal was escalated when he used his powers and it worked, but was peeved when Mizuki said she lied about the entire time limit thing. She was now the target of Judal’s peach rage while she bullied Judal in return.  
Hakuei secretly snuck Mizuki out of the palace, unknowingly to Sylphia, so the two girls could eat sweets.  
Kouha and Kougyoku were trained by Mizuki and followed her around like puppies. Judal joined the group occasionally, but that was only when Mizuki and Judal had a ceasefire.  
Koumei and Sylphia planned out the trades and all of the paperwork. They also bonded because of their similar powers and interest in intellects and literature.

On the last day of Mizuki’s visit, she woke up to a war cry and pounding sound. Startled, she looked out of the window to see Judal plastered against the window with an evil smile and laughter.  
Unamused but still wearing a smile, she opened the window, knocking Judal back.  
“Morning, goody two shoes. Finished your homework?” She perched her elbow on the windowsill.  
Judal rubbed his nose before pointing at Mizuki. “I challenge you! Today will be the day when I beat you.” He then began laughing hysterically.   
Mizuki joined in on the laughter while replying: “Haha, Judal you’re unexpectedly good at jokes. For the past two weeks, it has been 11 wins for me and 0 wins for you.”   
“Why you-!” Judal pointed his wand at Mizuki.  
“Eh?”  
“You have ten seconds to get out of the room, Mooncake.”  
“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Mizuki grinned as she grabbed her djinn vessels. She placed the headpiece on her head while her other hand placed her earrings inside her ear. Her right hand reached for her sword and her left hand grabbed her necklace. She carefully put everything in place.   
“2” Judal continued counting.  
“1!” Mizuki began running out of the window, leaping on top of Judal. Mizuki was already wearing proper clothes, as she changed before sleeping. Just because she thought it would be a pain to change in the morning.  
“What are you doing, you insane woman? We’re falling! Do something!’ Judal yelled. Mizuki grabbed Judal and positioned herself kneeling on him, so he could cushion her fall.  
“What are you doing? I told you to do something about this fall! Not saving yourself.”   
“You never specified. Besides, you’re the Magi.”  
“You little bitch.”  
Mizuki chuckled darkly. “Hoho! THat’s not a nice nickname.” She raised her sword. “The great Mizuki will get one hit point!” Mizuki cleanly cut Judal’s arm, but really shallow.  
“Why you!”  
“I thought someone was beating me today.” Mizuki stood up and accelerated their fall. She jumped, make sure their was impact on Judal as he smashed onto the ground. Mizuki landed on the grass only to feel a cut appear on her cheek.  
“Hehe...got you.” Judal panted, with twigs and mud all over him again.  
Mizuki grinned. “Congratulations on causing your first injury on me. But can you really say ‘got you’? It seems like I’m in a better state than you.” Mizuki positioned herself with her sword in a comfortable position.“You’re centuries too early to try and beat me, punk.” Mizuki tilted her head in a cocky fashion, knowing this would enrage Judal each time.  
Judal stood up, wobbling slightly. He waved his wand, causing shards of ice appear. However, Mizuki was already next to him. She chopped his neck with her hand and he fainted.   
“Though you finally placed a wound on me. So be it. Let’s count today as your victory.” Mizuki princess carried the Magi to a tree. She waved at a nearby maid and asked a favour from her. 

Two hours later….Judal woke up finding himself seeing the world upside down.   
“What the-” He looked down, or should I say, up, and saw himself being tied and hung upside down from a tree. A note fluttered down and it read: “It’s your victory this time. But it left a bad taste in my mouth to see you in such a bad state. So I tied you up. Mooncake!”  
“HOW IS THAT ANY BETTER?!” He yelled.


End file.
